Labyrinth
by Hellen Lou
Summary: AU... my take on Labyrinth with Hermione as Sarah... Draco as the goblin King and Harry as the baby. And did I mention that Draco will be singing some David Bowie too.
1. Wishes to a Goblin King

Labyrinth

AU… Hermione Granger is a dreamer, and has a passion for a little red book titled Labyrinth. However it doesn't help her when her father and her step mother leave her alone to care for her screaming half brother Harry.

But Hermione makes a terrible wish… she wishes the Goblin King would take her brother away. Now Hermione has only 13 hours to save her brother, beat the Labyrinth and stand against the Goblin King Draco.

This is based on the movie and Books Labyrinth, its mostly based on Hermione. This is big time AU

* * *

Chapter one

Wishes to the goblin King

The storm was rolling swiftly across the lush green hills as the fair 17-year old maiden raced through the over hanging willows. Her glossy and thick hair trailed behind her as her white dress whipped around her legs.

From the low hanging branch a snowy white barn owl perched it's golden eyes following the path of the young woman. with a cry the owl took flight crossing the girls path forcing her to stop with a gasp before she tilted her head, cinnamon eyes watching intently as the owl perched on another branch and watched the girl.

"through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen" The fair declared loudly pushing her chin forward in defiance.

"for my will is as strong as yours and my Kingdom as great" she declared moving forward turning her eyes from the owl.

"For you… for you" furrowing her brow the woman yanked a red book from inside her sleeve and flipped through the pages before sighing.

A mewing sound came from beside her and the young woman grinned and bent down to scratch at the cats ears.

"Oh Crookshanks I can never remember that last line" she declared before standing straight again.

"For you have no power over me" she recited before a loud toll echoed out through the green park. Snapping her head around quickly the young woman gasped and shot a look to the cat.

"dear Merlin… we're late Crookshanks" she exclaimed before scooping her white dress up in one hand to revel jeans underneath and began to sprint past the large clock tower tolling it's time to be seven o'clock.

AS she turned on to the street leading away from the park the heavens opened and fat rain drops hit the ground hard, while the girl streaked past the many shops with a furry orange cat racing and hissing behind her.

Cursing and pushing heavy wet frizzy hair from her face she wondered if her night could get any worse. And as she rounded the corner and raced along a drive way to see a scowling red haired woman standing in the door way she knew it could.

"Hermione" the middle aged woman began but Hermione granger gave her a pleading look, her nose dripping and cold water running down her back.

"I know I'm sorry" Hermione declared as she raced up the porch followed by a drenched cat.

"The cat stays out side" the woman scowled turning her nose up in disgust of the creature who favoured the human with a look of equal distain.

"But it's pouring down… Crookshanks will get ill" Hermione exclaimed as Mrs Granger shook her head.

"No… round the back Crookshanks" she ordered before Hermione sighed and looked to her cat.

"Go on Crookshanks to the kitchen" Hermione ordered before the cat mewed quietly before padding around the side of the house throwing the woman one more look of distain. With a huff Hermione looked at her stepmother who propped her hands on her hips.

"Your late" Mrs Granger snapped as Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed her way into the house.

"I said I was sorry" Hermione growled as she stalked through the hallway towards the stairs.

"Your father and I only ask for one night… it's not like we go out all the time" Mrs Granger exclaimed as she followed her step daughter closing the door. Hermione spun to meet her stepmother's eyes and glared.

"You go out every weekend" Hermione retorted before Mr Granger crept down the stairs carrying a young raven haired boy in his arms. The babies emerald eyes sweeping from his mother to his sister.

"If you had plans Hermione I would gladly call a babysitter but you don't… in fact you never have any plans Hermione a girl your age shouldn't be still playing with dolls and teddy bears" Mrs Granger pointed out before Hermione growled and stormed up the stairs.

"You don't know anything about me" Hermione all but screamed stalking her way into her room and slamming the door shut.

"There she goes again James… making me out to be the evil step mother" Mrs Granger declared as James sighed and nodded rocking his son in his arms.

"I'll talk to her" James offered before he turned and headed up the stairs.

Hermione bit back the growl once more as she detangled her hair, the warm house thankfully drying it so it hung in almost ringlets. Her oval face nearly blocked out by the photos and news clippings of Mrs Lilly Granger, a famous actress who found fame on the theatre stage.

Her stepmother's words racing through her mind, making her growl all over again.

So what if she didn't spend every weekend with her friends of whom she had several, what if she would rather spend time reading her books and taking strolls through the park.

Did that make her any less normal… did it make her step mother's harsh words justified.

"No… It's not fair" Hermione grumbled forcing her wet eyes to stay away from pictures of her mother. It wasn't fair… it wasn't fair her mother had left her and her father when she was ten years old, it wasn't fair that her father had learnt to love again and it wasn't fair that Harry had been born. Since her ten month old half brother had been born her step mothers words to her had turned harsher and her treatment all most unbearable.

"Hermione" her father's voice called through the door and Hermione turned her eyes towards the door hoping that perhaps her father for once since he married her stepmother had the nerve to say sorry and stand up for Hermione.

"Hermione, Harry is already in bed we should be back by twelve" James promised as Hermione's face twisted with anger and she jumped up from her seat before the vanity.

"Oh you were dying to talk to me wasn't you" Hermione yelled throwing her self on her bed.

"Practically beat my door down" Hermione whispered as tears once more built up in her eyes, she waited until the door downstairs had slammed shut before the tears slipped down her cheek and she turned over.

However the tears dried up when she spotted the empty spot among her collection of teddy bears, gritting her teeth she jumped from her bed and raced towards the master bedroom and were her half brother slept.

Stalking into the room she flipped the light switch to find her brother hanging at his crib bars, tears streaming down his cheeks before he drew in a deep enough breath to scream.

Ignoring the young infant Hermione walked over to her teddy bear laying discarded on the floor.

Mr Smokey was a gorilla in plaid trousers, a yellow blazer and hat with a cigar hanging from his mouth. It was the only thing that she still kept from her parents when they loved each other.

"Mr. Smokey" Hermione breathed as she held the toy to her tightly before both Harry's screams and the wind outside broke through her thoughts. Glaring at the screaming child she placed Mr. Smokey on the bed and walked over the child. Her face changing and a sly smirk playing across her lips.

"do you want a story Harry" Hermione questioned as she peered down at Harry while he howled up at her.

"fine… there was a beautiful princess who was treated badly by her step mother and forced to care for her brat of a brother. It was unfair treatment of the young princess, she would cry and plead for help from the king but he didn't care" Hermione told Harry as his howls lessened to whimpers.

…_.Deep in darkness over a dozen golden eyes snapped open and a collective breath was held. _

"_She's going to say it" a goblin declared as a mummer of excitement rippled across the many creatures. _

"_Say what" a voice piped up followed by a thwack and a grumble of pain and anger. _

"_Shut up… she's going to say the words" the Goblin retorted before a large Goblin shifted it's lazy eyes around then snorted. _

"_Lunch" he questioned before several hands leapt out and hit him causing him to grunt and slap the goblin in front of him around the back of the head sending him flying. _

"_Shut up" the first goblin ordered listening intently…. _

"But what the king, queen nor the child knew was that the Goblin King had falling in love with the princess and had bestowed upon her powers that none knew of" Hermione stated as she turned and walked over to the vanity and stared at her reflection as lighting broke the sky outside.

"All she had but to do was wish… for the Goblin King to take the child away" Hermione said dryly studying her brother in the mirror.

"But what a wicked and cruel thing that would be for the princess to do" Hermione admitted before turning and walking over to the crib. Harry stared up at her with a mixture of misery and pleading.

… _The Goblins gasped holding their breaths hearing the girl speak but as she finished they all released their breaths and shook their heads._

"_It's not wicked" a goblin cried out before the first Goblin hissed. _

"_I would do it… if I had a brother" another Goblin declared before it was hit around the back of the head. _

"_Just say it already" he ordered before the large Goblin looked around. _

"_What" the larger goblin asked gaining a glare and reproachful look from the goblins around him. _

"_Lunch" he questioned gaining a groan but no hits this time…._

"the child didn't care… he made her life horrible until one night the princess broken and pleading called out to the Goblin King" Hermione told him before picking Harry up and holding him at arms length.

"Oh Goblin King take this child away to your kingdom" Hermione exclaimed causing Harry to howl once more and Hermione sighed and pulled Harry closer to him rocking him as she walked.

…… _all the Goblins groaned some because they were listening and some because it wasn't lunch time. _

"_That wasn't right" one offered as the rest nodded _

"_It didn't even begin with I wish" the first Goblin grumbled as the rest sighed and lent back losing their interest……_

"Come on Harry, stop crying" Hermione ordered rocking Harry as his cries increased and the storm tore at the night outside.

"stop it now Harry" Hermione ordered staring down at the red faced child before groaning and placing him back in his crib.

"I wish the Goblin King would really come and take you away for ever" Hermione snapped as Harry howled again and Hermione stalked towards the door. Before she left she turned and looked at Harry.

"Right now" she added before turning the lights off and heading out into the hallway. The moment she stepped out side a loud crash bounced off the top of the house as thunder cracked through the night. Hermione stopped when Harry's cries vanished… they didn't fade out nor die down they stopped in one moment.

Turning she felt a shiver travelled down her spine and fear crept up from her stomach, forcing herself to cross over the threshold she felt for the light switch, turning it upwards only to find it didn't work. Pushing past the mind numbing fear she walked into the room and saw her brother's crib still and lit only by moonlight.

It's the storm… it's knocked the power is all, Hermione assured her self as she walked over to the crib slowly. She stopped once or twice assured she heard something scurrying around behind her but each time she dared to look nothing moved expect for the shadows kissing the floor and walls.

With a trembling hand Hermione lifted the blanket back from the bed and yanked it back jumping when lighting and thunder battled for the sky at the same time.

She held back the scream because Harry wasn't in his crib, looking up ready to scan the room she yelped when her vision became blocked by a dark figure standing in front of the windows.

Hermione let her eyes drop down to travel up his form starting at his black riding boots with red stitching adoring the sides. Black tights that clung to the legs of a man like a second skin. His white poets shirt tucked behind a waist coat the top buttons opened to revealed a chiselled pale chest. Hermione's breath hitched when she saw the strangers face.

His chin pointed causing his mouth and lips to thin and seem almost cruel yet mirthful. His face though pale seemed to glow with some inner light that seemed magical, it was his eyes that held the power Hermione could see, the grey pools swirled and deepened the longer she looked into them.

His shocking blonde hair wasn't ruffled by the wind that was howling outside and in side the room.

"Who-who are you" Hermione dared to question as the stranger smiled and stepped forward, his smile both fearful and humours at the same time.

"Why I am the Goblin King and you Hermione called me here to take the child away" his voice was cool, musical and magical at the same time that it caused Hermione to shudder.

"Take the child… no you can't" Hermione gasped as the Goblin King looked on amused and tolerant for the time being.

"You made the wish child… you wished I would take the child away and I have" The king declared as Hermione shook her head sending waves of curls into her face.

"If it's all the same I would rather have my brother back" Hermione declared winching when the kings face twisted with anger.

"I granted your wish Hermione" the king declared in a cool tone causing Hermione to shudder again.

"But you can't take my brother, please I have to have him back" Hermione ordered as the king's thin lips turned up at the corners with a cruel twist.

"Hermione… I have a gift for you… but you can't possible have this gift with a screaming child around you" the king declared as Hermione shook her head watching as the king produced a crystal ball from thin air and gracefully twirled the object in his hand.

"This is all your dreams Hermione just take it" the king ordered as Hermione bit her lip before shaking her head. She screamed when the king threw the ball and it changed into a snake which wrapped it self around Hermione's neck.

Tearing at the object she dropped it to find it was nothing more then a harmless scarf laying upon a goblin that shook it from it's head tilted it's head and squeaked upon seeing Hermione and scurried away muttering things she didn't understand.

"Please where is my brother" Hermione pleaded looking to the king who narrowed his grey eyes then turned pointing out the window that no longer showed the night sky of the British town she called home instead the sky was lit by a golden hue that dusted the wasteland with glitter.

"There… in my castle through the Labyrinth and beyond the goblin city" The king declared as Hermione gapped at the sight outside.

"If you truly wish to get your brother back then you will have to travel through both" the king ordered as Hermione looked at him and held her chin up in defiance.

"I will get my brother back" Hermione promised as the king threw his head back and laughed, his grey eyes snapping back to Hermione a few seconds later.

"You have thirteen hours to reach my castle and save your baby brother before he becomes mine" The king informed causing Hermione to throw her deer like eyes towards him and stare at him.

"That's not fair… it's not long enough" Hermione exclaimed glaring as the king turned an amused look towards her.

"Not fair… what is not fair Hermione is a silly girl making a wish then trying to unwish it" the king snapped causing a new courage to swell up inside of her.

"I'll beat your Labyrinth and will take my brother home" Hermione ordered as The king studied her face causing a shiver to rake down her spine again.

"You have thirteen hours and then Harry is mine" the king ordered before he stepped back and transformed in to a snowy white owl that had been watching Hermione in the park.

Looking to the Labyrinth Hermione stole a breath.

"It can't be that hard" Hermione breath before making her way down to the gates leading into the Labyrinth.

* * *

This was just something I found lying about... hm Draco as David Bowie I don't know if I'm going to get him to see just yet :D you qill see most of Harry Potter characters in here... even Voldie.


	2. The Goblin King is warned

Chapter two

The Goblin King is warned

Since the dawn of time there has always been a Goblin King to rule over the Underground. A being known as a fae is the only creature throughout the Underground with enough magical power to rule and control the Labyrinth and all the creatures that reside with in.

For the past millennium that title had laid upon the shoulders of Draco, many called him cruel and without a heart. While some called him fair and far kinder then the last Goblin king, Draco's father Lucis.

There was only a handful who would actually call Draco lonely and kind hearted and not fear being dipped head first into the Bog of Eternal stench. But even today those handful would wonder just what their king was thinking allowing a human girl into the Labyrinth to attempt to rescue the child that had been wished away.

There was only one creature that would even dare to ask the king out right this question. Snape, a Fae with only a few decades lacking on the king. His raven black hair tied tightly behind him his sharp features making him look more crueller then the king himself and his dark black eyes used in the right would drown anyone who dare cross him.

But despite all this Snape compared to the King was more fair and a lot more kind hearted.

"Draco" Snape called his cool voice bouncing around the chamber that held the throne and to Snape's annoyance too many of the Goblin army who had turned the chamber into a dirty echo of it's former self.

"Snape come look at the child… Harry he is named, I believe I will make him my new heir" Draco chirped as he moved gracefully around the young child who turned his green eyes to Snape and studied him.

"Very good my king… but I have come here to talk you about the girl" "Hermione" Draco shot to his oldest friend, a flurry of something Snape had never seen in his king flashed through Draco's eyes but quickly vanished as he looked at the child and smiled when he pulled at a Goblin's ear making it cry out in pain.

"I have come here to speak about Hermione… she is loose in your Labyrinth and heading straight for the castle" Snape reminded the king who shrugged and crouched before Harry who laughed as one Goblin trod on another Goblin's toe and caused it to shriek before others laughed.

"Doesn't it worry you king" Snape asked treading and stepping over Goblins with out second thought. Draco lifted his chin for a moment and thought before shaking his head and grinning brightly lifting Harry from his spot.

"No and it shouldn't worry you Snape" Draco ordered as Snape sighed and glanced around the Goblins.

"Fine… I advise you" "you advise me" Draco repeated in a warning tone causing the Goblins all to shift their attentions to their king.

"Yes… she is someone to worry over my king, seventeen years those crystal balls have been holding your dreams and I know of who you dream" Snape declared narrowing his eyes as though challenging his king.

Draco looked to Snape through half lidded eyes before nodding.

"Leave us" Draco commanded but the Goblins were still dumbfounded by Snape's words when the king looked at them him glared.

"NOW" Draco bellowed before there was a scurry of activity and all the Goblins fled for their lives and smells. Once the chamber was empty Snape finally took a deep breath though the air was still rancid it no longer over powered him.

"well Snape speak" Draco ordered walking slowly to his throne, placing the child before him he sat down and draped a long leg over the side and watched Snape with interest and warning.

"You think I do not know you my king… I have known you far too well since the day I met you. Cruel, hateful and fearful is what most know you as, fair and kind hearted to those who are needed some call you but I know you are lonely… you long for companionship and you believe this girl can provide this… she will not, send her back now and the child" Snape implored causing Draco to let his eyes drift downwards.

Snape worried his king would finally take no heed to his words and throw him into the bog of eternal stench, but slowly the king lifted his eyes and Snape was beyond worried.

He saw a passion he had never seen before and he worried for the kingdom that was his home.

"Let her come… she will not refuse me, if in thirteen hours she has not came to claim her brother then both she and her the boy will remain here" Draco informed him smiling slightly when his plan swirled around his mind once more.

"And if she makes it to the castle before the thirteen hours are up" Snape questioned as Draco flashed his eyes at Snape and the other Fae flinched back for a moment.

"If she makes it that far then I shall offer her something that will make her remain in the Underground for ever" Draco assured and with that he turned and dismissed Snape.

Nodding Snapped bowed to his king and walked out of the chamber staring out before him and looking more crueller.

"You have doomed us all" he whispered knowing in some part of him the king would hear him.

Draco turned away with a deep fear he had never felt before swelling in his chest and the feeling of pride attempting to smother that he knew too well. It was pride that was stopping him from sending the child back and fear that was stopping him from sending Hermione back.

It unnerved him how well Snape truly understood him, it was true he was lonely and he assured him self after those few moments of taking Harry that he could quell that feeling of loneliness by producing Harry as his heir.

But deep down within him he knew it had to be Harry because he would never have Hermione this close with out him.

He had been watching Hermione for most of her life, at first he was amused by the child's innocence… then he was sadden by her rejection by her mother and lastly he was awed by her beauty and her courage.

It was the last two that made him bring her to the Underground… and possibly bring about his ruin. Shaking his head he produced a crystal and climbed down beside Harry and held the ball before his face.

"Shall we see how far your sister has gotten young man" Draco ordered as the child cooed up at him. The pair watched a deep flickering with in the crystal ball and slowly Hermione's face began to appear and she didn't look…


	3. Not Ronnikies

Chapter three

Not Ronnikies

Happy would have been her sitting at home reading her book while Harry slept… happy would have been anywhere but here. Hermione stumbled once more as her foot caught some root that sprouted upwards.

Groaning Hermione finally had to slump against the brick walls that had surrounded her. For something she was sure she could beat she was quickly being thwarted and the tears were building up quickly.

"'ello" a tiny voice called causing Hermione to snap her head up and look around, she frowned before looking towards her shoulder where she found on a ledge a tiny worm creature. It had no nose or hair, it's red eyes seem to glare at her but playing across it's tiny face was a smile.

"Did you say hello" Hermione questioned as the worm tilted it's head then shook his head.

"No I said 'ello but I guess it's close… what are you doing down here" the worm asked as Hermione sighed and slumped further down.

"I'm lost… this path seems to go on forever and there is no turns" Hermione declared as the worm straightened and looked at her "what you mean no turns… why there are 'undreds" the worm declared as Hermione frowned and looked around again.

"Where I don't see any" Hermione exclaimed as the worm grinned at her "why there's one right ower there" the worm declared as Hermione studied the wall before her, it was a dead end.

"You must be mistaken… um… what's your name" Hermione asked blushing when she looked at the worm. Straightening itself even more the worm cleared his throat,

"My name is Voldermort… but me misses calls me Voldie" Voldie introduced before frowning at her.

"What you be doing 'ere for any way miss" Voldie asked as Hermione lowered her eyes and kept the tears at bay.

"I wished my baby brother away and now I want him back… I have to reach the castle" Hermione admitted as Voldie rose both hairless eyebrows and gapped at her.

"Draco never gives any kids back… he's the king round 'ere" Voldie admitted as Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I know he is but I will get my brother back" Hermione declared as Voldie bobbed his head then jerked it backwards towards a hole.

"why don't you come in here and have a cuppa… my misses makes a lovely cup of tea" Voldie offered as Hermione heaved a large breath and climbed to her feet looking at the wall before her. Looking back at Voldie she smiled brightly and bent down looking into Voldie's red eyes.

"Thank you Voldie, I wish I could but I have to find my brother… now in front of me there is an opening" Hermione asked quickly standing and walking over to the wall holding her arms up ready to hit the wall.

"Aye… right there you can't miss it" Voldie called before Hermione frowned then turned where she found that the wall was dividing the two paths, her face lighting up she headed down one turning.

"Hey… hey girl" Voldie called causing Hermione to all but skip back to him "there really is a path down here… thank you Voldie for your help… ha I guess everything isn't as it seems around here" Hermione called before she walked down the path causing Voldie to shake his head and sigh.

"If she carried on this path she would have reached the castle in no time" Voldie declared before he turned and shifted back into his home.

* * *

It was Ron… not Ronald nor Ronnie or Ronnikies or heaven forbid Ronny, his name was just plain Ron.

Shuffling along at his own pace Ron was in a foul mood but to be honest he was in a foul mood most days. He had heard rumours about the king losing his mind while others said that humans had found their way into the Labyrinth and were now running amuck. Ron just told them that if he saw a human he would just drag them to the bog himself.

Of course the others had seen who said that and then laughed at him until he had walked away cursing them and their laughter had faded away. They wasn't laughing because he offered the idea of throwing a human in the bog but because he had offered the idea that HE would do it… every creature in the Goblin city and probably beyond knew that Ron was the biggest coward going.

They had said that he would probably faint if he ever saw the bog himself… which was a lie because he had seen the bog before and he waited until he was far enough away before he fainted.

As he grumbled he missed the stumbling footsteps then the young woman stumbling out on top of him.

Grumbling he jumped up and growled when the girl got off of him and looked down at him with apology.

"I'm so sorry… I was trying to get out of that path… I didn't see you" Hermione apologised as Ron glared at her then gapped then snapped his mouth shut. It was a human and it was in the labyrinth.

"Well of course you didn't see me… what you doing running round 'ere anyway" Ron demanded as Hermione looked around at the more open spaced Labyrinth with potted plants and cobbled flooring.

"I need to get to the castle" Hermione admitted before she looked to Ron and smiled brightly at him causing him to narrow his eyes at her.

"Why you looking at me for" Ron asked in a gruff voice causing Hermione to frown at him "well maybe you could tell me a way to the castle" Hermione asked as Ron shook his head and laughed without humour.

"I can't just be telling ya… don't you know how to ask the right questions" Ron asked as his eyes rested on a group of plastic beads around Hermione's wrist.

"What do you mean…" Hermione trailed off seeing Ron's eyes looking to her bracelet moving her arm up and down she bit back the laugh when his head followed.

"I'll give you this if you tell me how to get to the castle" Hermione offered as she bent down to be at level with Ron. Ron snapped his eyes up to hers and shook his head, trying hard to keep his eyes away from the bracelet.

"If Draco finds me helping ya he dip me head first into the bog of eternal stench" Ron yelped before Hermione straightened and sighed covering her beads causing Ron to whimper.

"I guess if you can't help me… I'll just be going" Hermione stated as Ron jumped forward.

"Now don't be running off… I guess I could tell you which way would be safer… I'm not going to take you but I can tell you" Ron offered as Hermione smiled widely at him.

"Thank you… I'm Hermione" Hermione stated as she held her hand out and Ron studied it for a few moments before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Ron" He muttered as Hermione nodded and drew her hand back then glanced around "how about that way" Hermione asked pointing to her right but Ron shook his head.

"You best keep going forward" Ron ordered before he looked at the beads again and Hermione nodded looking to the path he directed her towards.

"Thank you Ron" Hermione thanked before she took the beads off and handed them to him, with another bright smile she headed towards the path and looked around before disappearing from sight.

Ron shook his head and looked at the beads again smiling brightly and pulling them over his wrists.

* * *

Next chapter Draco sings... hehe Voldermort would be maaaadddd if he knew i was calling him Voldie and worm.


	4. Its not fair

Chapter four

It's not fair

Hermione was pretty sure she was making good time… at least she was hoping she was making good time. After following the direction Ron had pointed her towards she seemed to be moving deeper into the Labyrinth and closer to Harry and the castle.

She had stopped counting on the sky to give her any indication of time passing as it had changed in the slightest since she had arrived.

Looking around she found three openings for her to take, after a few minutes she decided on the one on her left and dropped down to one knee pulling the red lipstick from her pocket she marked an arrow and quickly hurried down the left path. But as she turned she found it was a dead end, sighing she turned and headed back towards the entrance glancing down at her marking only to find it had been turned around. Frowning she glanced back the way she came before throwing her lipstick down and crying out.

"It's not fair" she cried out shaking her head and balling her fists, it wasn't fair… how could she do this if everything changed.

Suddenly something behind her sniggered and Hermione spun to find two doors and in front of them stood twins… no quadruplets, one head up top and one below. The right hand side twins were dressed in red while the other side was dressed in blue. Hermione studied the four flaming red heads and frowned as she moved forward.

"This was a dead end a minute ago" Hermione declared as the top twin on the right sniggered and point behind her.

"That's the dead end" he declared as Hermione spun round to find a dead end before she groaned and spun back to the quadruplets.

"It's not fair" Hermione exclaimed as the quadruplets laughed and looked at each other.

"You hear that Fred… it's not fair" the one dressed in red declared as Fred laughed and nodded.

"Of course it's not fair" Fred declared as Hermione glared at them "then how am I meant to get to the castle" Hermione demanded as Fred laughed again.

"George she wants to know how to get to the castle if it's not fair" Fred stated as George looked at Hermione.

"Your not meant to get to the castle" George declared as Hermione rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"If your not going to help me" Hermione stared before the quadruplets raised their eyebrows.

"Who said we're not helping you" Fred asked as Hermione gave them a look "your not helping me your laughing at me" Hermione snapped as the top twins gave her a hurt look.

"All you have to do is to chose which door you want to go through" Fred offered as George nodded.

"Yeah which one you want to go through" George agreed as Hermione studied the two doors.

"well which one do you suggest" Hermione asked as the twins ducked down behind their boards whispering before they all looked back at her.

"Well you see one of us is lying and the other one is telling the truth" Fred stated as George nodded.

"I always tell the truth" George admitted before Fred snapped his head around and stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh you liar" Fred exclaimed causing George to stare at him with a puzzled look.

"What I do"

"No you don't"

"I do"

"no you don't"

"Could one of you please just answer my question" Hermione demanded as Fred and George looked at her.

"Fred is it… would George lie if I asked him if it was safe to go through his door" Hermione asked as Fred thought and ducked behind his board then popped back up and nodded.

"He would" Fred agreed as Hermione smiled and nodded moving to George.

"I want to go through the door" Hermione ordered as George frowned "but I said he would lie" Fred declared as Hermione nodded.

"Well if he did lie and said you would lie then this door would still be safe and if you were lying and he was telling the truth then it will be this door… so I want to go through the door" Hermione declared as George looked to Fred then shrugged moving out of the way for Hermione to pass through the door.

"Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this place now" Hermione chirped as she pushed the door open and strolled through only to find no bottom to the floor and she fell down.

George shook his head and moved back into place as Hermione's scream was cut off by the door.

"I've lived here all my life and I still don't know which one of us is lying" George admitted as Fred nodded in agreement with him.

* * *

Ron twisted the beads in the sunlight smiling at his new possession, he shuffled along in less of a bad mood as he was before. However that came to a stop when he found himself standing in a shadow, looking up ready to glare at who ever was reasonable he soon dropped his eyes when he saw Draco towering over him.

"Roger" Draco greeted coldly causing Ron to look up at him and wince at the look Draco was throwing at him.

"It's Ron your highness" Ron corrected waiting for the hit to come but he was surprised when Draco laughed and circled the hob goblin.

"Ron… yes right… Ron have you come across a human by any chance" Draco asked looking off in the distance as he circled Ron. Pulling his arm down Ron swallowed and shook his head hoping to keep the lie in check.

"No your highness" Ron lied before Draco snapped his eyes towards him and flashed him a blazing look.

"Why would you lie to me Ray" "Ron" "Unless of course you were sporting some tacky little trinket a beautiful girl had given you" Draco snarled before springing forward and grabbing Ron's arm to look at the beads.

"What in all of the underground makes you think this looks any good" Draco demanded before dropping Ron's arm as though touching something dirty.

Ron lowered his chin and shoved his hands into his pockets "I didn't tell her how to get to the castle your highness…I promise… and if I see hers again I won't help hers" Ron assured as Draco laughed and straightened.

"But you will Ron… you will help her, you will help her find her way right back to the start of the Labyrinth" Draco ordered as Ron stared at him in confusion.

"I have to help her" Ron asked a little fearful of what the king would do to the girl if she didn't take Ron's help.

"You best take her back to the start Ronald or you will find yourself head first in the bog" Draco warned as Ron lowered his gaze again and nodded.

When he looked back up he found Draco was gone and he was all alone, sighing he hoped he could get the girl to safety and make her understand that going into the Goblin City was wrong.

* * *

I was wrong Draco sings in the next chapter... but hey we get to see more draco being nasty in this one right and the twins are here.


	5. you remind me of the babe

Chapter five

You remind me of the babe

Draco wasn't worried of course he wasn't… the labyrinth was doing exactly what it was meant to. Hermione was finding her way blocked not by Draco's will but by that of the Labyrinth.

Sighing he couldn't help but feel Snape's warning should be bringing more realist thoughts to him. Hermione could complete the Labyrinth because she had the soul of such innocence that most of the creatures within the Underground found enduring and was willing to help.

Shaking his head and quickly climbing from his throne he kicked one of the Goblins out of the way he headed to the large circle seating area where Harry was being entertained by the Goblins.

Lifting a goblin up to face level Draco narrowed his eyes and smirked

"_You remind me of the babe"_

"_What babe"_

"_The babe with the power"_

"_What power"_

"_Power of voodoo"_

"_who do" _

"_you do"_

"_do what"_

"_remind me of the babe" _Draco sang before he dropped kicked the goblin and moved around the circle.

"_I saw my baby crying hard as babe could cry_

_What could I do _

_My baby's love had gone _

_And left my baby blue_

_Nobody knew" _

Draco sang as he dropped down beside Harry who was staring up at him with a large smile, the goblins all moved and bopped along with the king's singing.

"_What kind of magic spell to use" _

"_slime and snails"_

"_Or puppy dog' tails"_

"_Thunder or lighting" _

"_And baby said" _Draco pointed to Harry who clapped his hands and laughed loudly.

"_dance magic dance_

_Put that magic spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump_

_Put that baby spell on me"_

"_Slap that baby, make him free" _

Harry clapped his chubby hands as everyone danced around the room watching as the goblins jumped over each other and swayed in time to Draco's singing.

"_I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try_

_What could I do_

_My baby's fun gone _

_And left my baby blue _

_Nobody knew" _

Draco swept Harry up in his arms and swung the baby around causing him to squeal with laughter, shutting his eyes with joy.

"_what kind of magic spell to use"_

"_Slime and snails"_

"_Or puppy dog' tails"_

"_Thunder or lighting"_

"_Then baby said" _Draco sang before Harry squealed with laughter and Draco grinned throwing the child up in the air and catching him gracefully.

"_Dance magic, dance_

_Jump magic, jump_

_Put that baby spell on me" _

"_Slap that baby, make him free" _Draco laughed as he threw Harry up in the air and caught him again and again while the Goblins cheered and danced around.

* * *

Draco sings... and dances yay


	6. helping hands

Chapter six

Helping hands

Hermione attempted to drag in another breath to scream when her descent stopped and a pinching feeling erupted all over her body.

"Ow" Hermione cried out before she looked around the shaft she had fallen down to see hands sprouting from the walls all moving, some forming faces.

"Ow… what is that meant to mean" a gravel voice demanded as Hermione craned her neck to look over her shoulder.

"Your pinching me" Hermione declared before there was a huff then the hands let her go and she fell once more.

"Stop" she ordered before she was grabbed and the hands in front of her moved to form a face in front of her.

"Well what is it" a higher voice demanded as Hermione furrowed her brow with confusion.

"What is what" Hermione questioned hearing a sigh behind her.

"Is it up" most of the hands pointed upwards "or is it down" the rest pointed downwards causing Hermione thought looking up then down before looking back to the face before her.

"I guess I'll go down seeing as I'm headed that way" Hermione declared before there was a roar of laughter.

"Going down" a chorus of voices laughed before Hermione began to fall once more hitching in a breath to scream before she fell into a dark room with a thud. Looking up wards Hermione gasped just as grating fell into place and the room grew darker.

"No… please" Hermione called scrabbling to her feet and staring upwards listening to the laughter fade away. Looking down she sighed and tried to picture the room as best as she could.

"It's not fair" Hermione muttered to her self before she swiped at a tear rolling down her cheek. How could it be fair if everything changed on her… when she asked for help she only got her self into worse trouble.

"course it's not fair" a gruff voice declared before the room was lit by a flickering light, Hermione felt a sense of relief wash through her when she saw Ron peering up at her.

"Ray" "RON" Hermione blushed before looking around her and frowning "sorry… how did you get in here" Hermione asked as Ron gave her a look before shuffling across the room and muttering to himself.

"It's easy to get in here… harder to get out unless you knows the way 'course" Ron declared before he shoved pots and pans out of his way with a clang to reveal a door that Hermione was sure wasn't there a moment ago.

"What is this place" Hermione asked moving over to Ron who grumbled and fiddled with the door.

"it's a place you don't want to stay… Draco sends creatures here that he wants forgotten" Ron told her in a grave voice that caused Hermione to shudder attempting not to look around.

"Ah here it is" Ron declared before he pulled the door open only to be blasted with high winds and rain. Yelping Ron pushed the door close and grumble under his breath again while Hermione watched on in fear.

"Well if the king sends creatures here to forget about them then how come you can find your way in and out" Hermione questioned as Ron fiddled with the door again.

"Like I said you have ta know the way" Ron told her with a growl before pulling the door open to reveal sun light and a sweet smell of fresh air. Beaming Hermione followed Ron out of the door and squealed as she ducked down and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Ron" Hermione thanked causing the hob goblin to blush and wave her away, Hermione laughed before she saw the Castle finding her self unable to smile at how close it seemed to be.

"Thank you again Ron… I wish I could give you something for your help" Hermione stated as Ron gapped at her then quickly snapped his mouth shut. The guilt over whelming him, he simply shook his head and lowered his eyes.

"Its nothing… now come you haven't got long" Ron ordered as he trooped towards an opening covered by flowers and greenery. Hermione didn't move instead she gapped at him causing Ron to glare at her when he stopped.

"Your helping me" Hermione questioned in a timid voice causing Ron to lower his eyes as guilt washed through him again.

"I guess I'ams" Ron muttered as Hermione smiled softly at the creature and walked over to him hugging him again.

"Thank you Ron" Hermione declared with genuine thanks and joy that made Ron want to crawl into a hole and cry.

She was thanking him and she had no idea that he was meant to lead her back to the start.

"It's nothing now come on" he ordered pushing Hermione away ignored her confused look and hurried to the entrance hearing Hermione following him, he could only hope this girl would be ok.


	7. Piece of cake

Chapter seven

Piece of cake

Hermione furrowed her brow as she wondered behind Ron through a dark tunnel, after leaving the dark room behind Ron had promised her that this tunnel was a short cut through half of the Labyrinth, she was beginning to wonder if she should have believed this creature so eagerly.

"Ron are you sure we're going to the right way" Hermione asked as she crept closer behind the creature, Ron simply threw a look at her over his shoulder and carried on shuffling forward.

"GO BACK" a loud rumbling voice called causing Hermione to jump and shriek before she looked around to find a large rock face staring at her.

"Don't be listening to them… just grumpy old rocks" Ron ordered glaring at the many rock faces along the walls.

"BEWARE" "Oh shut up" Ron snapped while Hermione watched in awe and wonder as the rocks lips pulled down.

"Ah we don't get many people down here… please let me finish" the rock grumbled causing Hermione to bite back the giggle as she watched Ron groan and roll his eyes.

"Fine go ahead but be quick abouts its" Ron ordered as the rock actually smiled then cleared it's throat which nearly knocked Hermione off her feet.

"BEWARD OF DANGERS UNTOLD… DEATH AWAITS YOU AHEAD" the rock boomed causing Hermione to gasp and glance at Ron who shook his head.

"Just a load of dribble… ain't no dangers or deaths ahead of us" Ron assured as Hermione sighed and looked at the rock who seemed happier.

"Come on" Ron ordered as he carried on and Hermione flashed the rock a smile and hurried after him.

As Hermione raced around a corner she bumped into Ron who stood still watching a hunched figure before him. Draped in rags and a hat that over shadowed the creatures face Hermione frowned at the creature.

"trying to find a way to the castle are we" a rasping voice questioned as Hermione eagerly stepped around Ron who went to protest but held himself back.

"Yes… can you help us" Hermione asked as the figure lifted it's chin slightly drawing in a gasping breath.

"Help you… help you" the figure replied in a rasping voice before it leapt to it's feet throwing the rags away to reveal Draco who glowered at the pair. Hermione yelped and jumped back glaring at the king who swept his gaze from her to Ron then back again.

"Help you… why would I help you reach my castle" Draco demanded as Hermione stepped forward again.

"I got this far haven't I" Hermione declared with defiance causing Draco to growl low in his throat before he swept his eyes towards Ron who flinched back.

"Yes you have… and I'm beginning to wonder why you got this far when you Roland" "Ron" Both Hermione and Ron corrected causing the King's eyes to flash.

"When you are meant to be taking her back to the start" Draco snapped as Hermione gapped at Ron who was turning bright red.

"I am… I just told her I was helping her because she would have gone the other way" Ron admitted as Hermione glowered at him.

"You little sneak… I thought you were helping me" Hermione declared as Draco looked at her and laughed.

"This coward… he wouldn't help his own mother, now Hermione you will find that I have been kind to you this far but I warn you I will not be generous for much longer" Draco ordered as Hermione felt anger bubble up in her.

At his need to insult Ron and his ignorance to the fact that she had to get Harry back, willing to face what ever he threw at her.

"I have to get my brother back and nothing you do will change that" Hermione snapped as Draco glared at her before smirking.

"Not even when I do this" and with a flick of his wrist a clock with numbers adding up to thirteen appeared in mid air, the hands showing she had been in the labyrinth only four hours.

Snapping his fingers another two hours elapsed shorting her time causing Hermione to slump down and glare at the king.

"that's not fair" Hermione exclaimed as Draco laughed and looked at her "and what comparison do you have for that statement Hermione" Draco questioned with a quizzical look playing across his delicate face.

"It doesn't matter because I will get my brother back… this is a piece of cake" Hermione admitted before Draco's face clouded over and his grey eyes bored into hers causing Hermione to repress a shiver.

"Very well then show me how you hold up against this slice" Draco ordered before he flicked his wrist again and behind him the tunnel lit up to show a machine filling the whole tunnel spinning claws round at a deafening speed.

Hermione swallowed hard before grabbing Ron and dragging him down the opposite way ignoring Draco as he laughed at them.

* * *

Ron gulped down air as he raced behind Hermione as fast as he could not even daring to glance behind him to see the cleaners.

"Ron how do we get out of here" Hermione cried over the booming sound of the cleaners, she dared to glance back but quickly fixed her cinnamon eyes forward again.

"The Cleaners… you must have really upset the king" Ron murmured as he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

It was true the King could be cruel but Ron was sure the King had never been so mad at anyone not enough to put them through the Labyrinth with only one night to reach the castle then send the cleaners after them.

Stealing a glance at Hermione he understood that the king might actually feel something more then anger and hate towards her… Ron wanted to laugh when the idea that the king could be in love with the girl flashed through his mind but he shook his head.

Surely if the king loved the girl he would simply offer her some treasure or jewels or even just use his Fae magic on her.

"Here" Hermione cried as she rushed to some gates and Ron was just able to catch the look of pleading before she slammed into the gates and they sprung open under her weight. Ron gapped before he was dragged along with her moments before the cleaners machine roared past and the pair lent out to see four goblins pushing themselves to brink moving the machine.

Releasing a sigh Hermione spotted a ladder and headed over to it before freezing and blinking for a few moments in thought before she looked at Ron with betrayal and hurt.

"You were really going to take me back to the start" Hermione whispered as Ron looked down unable to meet her eyes and nodded.

"Because your afraid of Draco" Hermione questioned as Ron snapped his head up and glared at Hermione.

"Didn't you see what he can do… what he would do to me if I help you" Ron exclaimed as Hermione bent down and looked him directly in the eyes with sympathy and kindness.

"No one looks out for Ron apart from Ron" Ron snapped as Hermione sighed and gave him a smile.

"I'll look out for you Ron… if you take me as far as you can I'll be your friend" Hermione offered with a genuine tone that caused Ron to gape at her and widen his eyes beneath his bushy eyebrows.

"You would do that" Ron squeaked as Hermione beamed at him and rolled her eyes "of course I would that's what friends do" Hermione told him before she stood and looked at the ladder.

"I've never had a friend before" Ron mumbled as Hermione looked at him and smiled softly.

"Well you do now" Hermione assured before Ron puffed his chest out and quickly moved to the ladder starting his ascent before there was a crash from further down the tunnel and shrieks of goblins.

* * *

So we have Hermione, Harry, James, Crookshanks, Voldie, Snape, Draco, Ron and Fred and George who ever will we have next... dum dum dum


	8. Goblin King wishes

Chapter eight

Goblin King wishes

Draco glazed out across his labyrinth from his throne chamber ignoring the laughter, shrieks and hoots from the goblins behind him.

He was scolding himself for rising to his anger too quickly… he had unleashed the cleaners on Hermione because she had tested his temper and in response he threw something some cruel at her.

He knew that she had managed to flee the cleaners path… he would have felt otherwise if she hadn't but he still scolded himself.

Hermione's courage had been grossly underestimated by him and he was angry at himself for that… but despite that he still couldn't bring himself to send her back before it grew too late. He pushed the idea that he wanted her to beat him and the labyrinth away, but the void left by that idea was yearning to be filled.

Her beauty was dim compared to any of the Fae creatures within his kingdom and her mortality made her really only a blink in his life time, but something about her courage… her innocence's combined made her a force he could and would not reckon against. He was drawn to her the very first time he saw her and he doubted he could send her away even if he tried.

"Draco" Snape called as he stood beside the king who tilted his head but refused to look to his oldest friend. His dearest and closet friend even understood how foolish all this was but still he would not heed to his advise.

"Please Draco… send her back now before all is lost… save your kingdom from this madness" Snape pleaded as Draco chuckled and looked out the window again.

"Madness… what is madness Snape… she wished for her brother to be taken… I have granted that wish… she wanted him back and I have granted her the chance to do that" Draco informed him turning to stare at Snape who stared at him with a questioning gaze.

"Draco… before it goes to far" Snape pleaded once more but Draco refused to meet his gaze and turned heading straight for Harry who he picked up and carried over to the window once more.

Snape shook his head and watched his king with sadness and anger.

"Shall we see how far your sister will get now… in seven hours you will be mine" Draco whispered as Harry's heavy lidded eyes looked out the window.

"in seven hours you will be mine" Draco repeated before his grey eyes flickered out to the labyrinth "And so will your sister" Draco added before Harry yawned and lent his head against Draco's chest.

* * *

See Draco can be nice... bless baby harry. Look forward to Dumbledore and Fawkes next, hope your enjoying this so far.


	9. hagrid

Chapter nine

Hagrid

Hermione groaned when she once more found her self facing another labyrinth, this one was made up of tall ferns and trees that were over lapping each other in everyway possible.

"Ron what way now" Hermione asked as Ron glanced around him shacking in his boots, this was the Kings personal green labyrinth which meant they were getting closer to the castle and Draco.

"Ron" Hermione called again as she spun round to stare at him her eyebrows lifting and her foot tapping in wait.

"I don't think we should be in here" Ron declared scanning as high as he could while Hermione rolled her eyes and turned looking at each of the four openings and biting her lip decided which one she would follow leaving Ron to shake on the spot before he groaned and raced after Hermione.

Hermione weaved her way around the smaller labyrinth before she came to an open area where an old man with a white beard hanging past his knees sat his head bent slight forward. Behind his half moon glasses Hermione could see the man was fast asleep while the fiery bird atop his head blinked rapidly at her.

"whoze youz" the bird demanded a golden flame shooting up from it's own head causing Hermione to shy backwards.

"Pardon" Hermione questioned as the bird rolled it's eyes and looked at her "I sayz whoze youz" the bird demanded as Hermione tilted her head to see the birds golden wings.

"I'm Hermione… doesn't that hurt" Hermione questioned as the bird rolled his eyes upwards towards the flames then looked back at Hermione.

"Noz shouldz itz" the bird asked before the man beneath it woke with a start "fawkes… what… who… where" he bumbled before looking at Hermione and smiled slightly.

"Hello dear… what is your name" he asked as Hermione smiled brightly at him and stepped forward peering in to his sparkling eyes.

"I'm Hermione… doesn't that hurt" Hermione asked as the man looked upwards and glared at Fawkes "what have you been saying you silly bird" the man demanded as Fawkes scoffed and peered down at him.

"Mez sayz nothing… bumbling oldz man" Fawkes grumbled as the man looked back at Hermione and heaved a sigh.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, and this talking pigeon is Fawkes" Dumbledore introduced before Fawkes squawked and glared down at Dumbledore.

"Pigeon… youz callz mez pigeon… I'llz give youz pigeon… I'llz set youz holez head on firez" Fawkes squawked as Ron rounded the corner and glared.

"Is there something I can help you with young lady" Dumbledore asked ignoring as Fawkes squawked and grumbled.

"I need to get to the castle" Hermione stated as Dumbledore nodded causing Fawkes to flap his wings and squawk more insults at the old man.

"Hermione we should just get moving" Ron ordered as the old man looked at him but said nothing looking back to Hermione.

"Sometimes going backwards can lead you forwards" Dumbledore informed her with a twinkle to his eyes that sent a wave of relief through Hermione that she couldn't explain.

"Going backwards… thank you" Hermione thanked as she grinned before Dumbledore shook a money box by his foot.

Hermione thought for a moment before she pulled a ring from her middle finger and quickly placed in the box.

"Bumblingz oldz fool" Fawkes squawked as Dumbledore lowered his chin and began to snore.

"Come on Ron" Hermione ordered as she hurried back the way she came and Ron grumbled following her.

"Goingz backwardz… whatz dribblez… old fool… wakez upz… oh what stimulating converstionz I havez withz youz" Fawkes Squawked as Dumbledore slept.

* * *

Hermione stopped suddenly causing Ron to bump into her "what" Ron questioned as Hermione listened and heard a howling again followed by high squeaks.

"Do you hear that" Hermione questioned as Ron listened then let his shoulders slump… this girl loved to find trouble.

"No I didn't and neither dids you… if you know whats good for ya" Ron ordered as Hermione ignored him and carried on forward while Ron stood rooted to the spot.

"Fine you go off and get your self hurt… it's not like Draco will mind" Ron shouted to the disappearing form of Hermione.

Hermione crept around the corner and watched with horror as several goblins with helmets on ran at a large hairy brown creature hanging up side down with small creatures tied to sticks with rather large teeth.

The creature hanging upside down howled loudly as the smaller creatures bit in to him, feeling the anger build up Hermione looked around.

"I need a rock" she mumbled to her self scanning the floor for anything to throw. The creature gave another howl causing the ground it self to shake.

Moments later a rock rolled against Hermione's foot, smiling she picked it up and shifting the weight in her hand she picked out of her first target and lobbed the rock at one of the goblins.

With a clang the rock hit the goblins helmet causing it to spin and blind the goblin.

"Hey whole turned the lights out" the goblin yelped before spinning round and thrusting his creature against another Goblins back making it yell out in pain and spin his stick around hitting another Goblin around the head with a clang.

Giggling Hermione looked around for another rock just as the hanging creature howled again, like before a moment later a rock rolled against her foot. Snatching it up she turned and lobbed it at another Goblin, clapping her hands slightly when it hit with a clang blinding the goblin.

"It's dark… whys it dark" the goblin demanded as he spun round and hit another Goblin blinding him and causing him to shriek.

Hermione laughed out loud as one by one the goblins hit each other and blinded each other.

"We're under attack" one goblin screamed before he ran away "RETREAT" another called and all the Goblins ran away screaming hitting each other with their creatures.

Hermione hurried over to the hanging creature and checked him over once sighing with relief when she didn't see any major damage.

"Are you ok" Hermione asked as two large brown eyes looked to her with tears building up, the creature gave a small nod before Hermione walked around him and he lurched forward.

"Hey I'm trying help" Hermione called as she walked back round to face him smiling slightly at the soften look he was giving her.

"'elp" the creature asked as Hermione nodded rubbing an affectionate hand against his chin smiling brightly.

"Yes… now I'm going to get you down" Hermione assured as the creature nodded and Hermione walked over to the wall and grabbed the robe wrapped around a metal hook. Offering the creature a apologetic look she unwrapped the rope until it tore from her hand and the creature offered a yelp as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Oh are you ok" Hermione gushed as she rushed over to the creature and bent beside him as he rubbed his head.

"Hagrid ok" the beast assured as Hermione smiled at him and ran a hand across the top of his head.

"Is that your name Hagrid" Hermione questioned as Hagrid nodded smiling for her. Hermione stuck her hand out towards Hagrid.

"I'm Hermione" she introduced before Hagrid engulfed her small hand in his large one and shook it hard enough for Hermione to think her arm was going to fall off.

"Mione" Hagrid said in a rumbling tone causing Hermione to laugh and nod grinning brightly at the creature.

"I guess that's close enough" Hermione admitted before she frowned and looked around her searching for Ron.

"Ron" Hermione called as Hagrid watched her with interest "Ron" Hermione called before she walked over to the entrance followed slowly by Hagrid.

Hiding the hurt that was swirling round she looked to Hagrid and gave him her best smile "I guess I will have to get to the castle on my own" Hermione admitted trying hard to blink the tears back.

Hagrid towered over her and peered into her face "Mione friend" he stated as Hermione gave him a half hearted smile.

"Yeah… Mione friend" Hermione agreed as Hagrid stood up straighter and puffed his chest out.

"Hagrid help Mione" Hagrid offered causing Hermione to sniffle and wipe the tears away and smile at him.

"Thank you Hagrid… I could do with all the help I can get" Hermione admitted as Hagrid fell in line with her. Hermione threw one last look over her shoulder before the pair made their way towards the opposite entrance hearing in the distance yelping and shrieks from the goblins.

* * *

Thanks to MidnightMajesty and carms-lian0592 for the reviews cheers guys


	10. The Bog

Chapter ten

The bog

Draco growled as he threw the crystal ball against the wall where it shattered and goblins darted out of the way.

He began to pace before his throne trying to rid himself of the frustration coursing through his veins. Ron was meant to have steered Hermione off course by now instead the hob goblin had fled from her side and now Hermione had made another friend one that Draco couldn't threaten as easily.

"Your highness" a goblin squeaked causing Draco to turn his burning gaze on it, the goblin shrunk back and lowered it's eyes.

"What" he bellowed as the Goblin whimpered and lowered it's head "Would you like the Goblin army to go after the girl" the Goblin asked as Draco flashed his eyes at the creature and towered over it.

Draco didn't bother covering his anger as he turned from the Goblin… he should send the army after Hermione and finish this once and for all. But if he did that there was no knowing what they would do to her.

"Never send a Goblin to do something you need to do yourself" Draco growled as he swept past the Goblin and headed towards the door.

He had a plan… a plan to keep Hermione safe and away from the castle long enough for both her and Harry to belong to the Underground forever.

* * *

Hermione smiled thankfully to Hagrid as he pushed a few branches from her way, they had found their way towards a forest that grew denser the further they went.

"Are we lost Hagrid" Hermione asked as Hagrid looked around before he shrugged his huge shoulders and gave her an apologetic look.

Nodding Hermione carried on, slowly the trees thinned out to reveal a large stone wall with two doors set deep into it.

Upon the two doors stood was two large and bronzed door knockers both faces were long and their long ears dangling down beside them.

One held a ring through it's ears while the other one held the ring in it's mouth, stepping closer Hermione studied the one with the ring in it's mouth trying to decipher which one would be the best choice.

"ITS RUDES TO STARES" the door with the ring through it's ears yelled causing Hermione and Hagrid to jump back and snap their eyes towards it.

"Oh I'm sorry" Hermione apologised as the door knocker turned it's eyes towards her and the lips tugged downwards.

"WHAT" it bellowed as Hermione winched at the loud noise, the other knocker mumbled something and Hermione looked back at it.

"Excuse me" Hermione asked as the door knocker in front of her mumbled around it's ring again and Hermione raised her eyebrows then slowly lift her hands and grasped the ring and tugged at it until it came free with a pop and the door knocker moved it's mouth with a look of relief.

"Dobby says Krecher can'ts hears you mistress" Dobby stated as he looked at Hermione who looked over at the door knocker named Krecher and nodded with an 'oh'.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU" Krecher bellowed again as Hermione smirked and Hagrid took the ring from Hermione's hands and studied it.

"Do you know a way to the castle" Hermione questioned as Dobby stared at her then looked to Krecher.

Krecher had been watching Hermione's mouth as she formed the words on her lips before he laughed out loud.

"HE DON'T KNOW THE WAY… THAT'S WHY HE HAS THE RING IN HIS MOUTH" Krecher yelled as Dobby shot him a wounded look.

"That's be not true Mistress… Dobby knows the way, its through the door" Dobby whined as Hermione looked between the two. Hagrid lifted the ring to his mouth once then pulled it away sharply looking at it again.

"Which door Dobby" Hermione asked as Dobby's face dropped and Krecher laughed out loud again rolling his eyes.

"THAT'S WHY I HAVE THE RING IN MY EARS… I DON'TS BE HAVING TO LISTEN TO HIM" Krecher declared as Dobby lowered his eyes.

"Well how do I get through one of these doors" Hermione asked as Krecher looked away but Dobby snapped his eyes up and smiled brightly.

"Whys Mistress just has to knock" Dobby told her as Hermione nodded and smiled looking up at Dobby.

Turning she saw Hagrid had the ring wedged in his mouth, rolling her eyes with amusement Hermione grasped the ring and tugged it free from Hagrids mouth.

Turning Dobby gave her a pleading look "Please Mistress… Dobby no likes the ring in his mouth" Dobby pleaded as Hermione sighed and let her shoulders sag.

"I'm sorry Dobby I really am sorry but I have to get to the castle" Hermione pleaded before Dobby clamped his mouth shut.

Krecher laughed loudly watching the whole scene "HE WON'T LET IT BACK… YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN IT OUT" Krecher yelled as Hermione bit her lip in thought before smiling up at Dobby who watched her with fear.

"I really sorry" Hermione apologised before she grabbed Dobby's large nose and held it shut, after a few moments Dobby rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to draw in a large breath.

Hermione moved quickly placing the ring back in his mouth smiling apologetic again before she knocked on the door. Krecher sniggered as the door open and Hermione and Hagrid walked through the door throwing a glance at Dobby.

"Sorry Dobby" Hermione apologised as Dobby rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like it was ok before she and Hagrid carried on.

As the pair moved forward Hermione frowned at finding another door devoid of any markings or door knockers. Grasping the handle Hermione twisted it to find it unlocked, with a small feeling of triumph she pushed the door open only to hearing someone hurrying along behind the door.

Stepping forward quickly to see who she nearly missed her step and went over the edge of the narrow cliff face only to be shoved back by some small creature.

With a yelp Hermione sprung forward just in time to catch Ron's hand as he went over the edge.

"Ron" Hermione cried as she held on to him as he dangled over a large grey brown liquid that bubbled and boiled.

"Oh my what is that smell" Hermione exclaimed scrunching her nose up at the smell, she was sure she had stripped a layer from inside her nose.

"It's the bog… get me up" Ron ordered as Hermione looked at him then dragged him back on to the path. Hagrid rambled out behind them as Hermione pulled Ron safely back "Smell" Hagrid declared as Hermione held her nose and nodded in agreement while Ron stood and dusted himself down.

"Even one little toe in there and you'll smell forever" Ron admitted looking Hagrid up and down before looking to Hermione who survived the bog and it's wasteland. Things buzzed around the surface while steam rose from pockets that popped and sprayed all that was near around it.

"It smells like… oh dear Merlin I don't know what it smells like" Hermione gagged while Hagrid shook his head against the buzzing creatures flying through the air.

"Whats it matter whats it smells like… just don'ts fall in" Ron gruffed as Hermione snapped her eyes back to him and studied him.

"You left me Ron" Hermione pointed out as Ron dropped his gaze and shifted his feet shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I tolds you I'ms a coward" Ron snapped half heartedly before Hermione beamed at him and hugged him tightly.

"But your not… you saved me from the bog, you came back" Hermione exclaimed as Ron blushed before ducking his head once Hermione released him.

"Now come on we don't be having all day" Ron ordered as he moved down the path hugging the wall while Hermione followed holding her nose and Hagrid followed suit.

* * *

Now your probably wondering when some acutal romance is going to come into this... well for anyone who watched the movie you will know there is a scene in the movie where Jareth and Sarah are at a ball... well there will be a chapter starting out like that but I've thrown in some of my own magic and their might be a little more intmancy between Draco and Hermione. :D enjoy.


	11. Neville and Fang

Chapter eleven

Neville and Fang

The trio wove their way around the bog muttering and cursing the bog as the smell only grew in stench, Hermione could understand why Ron was so fearful of this place and Draco for threatening him with it.

In turn it only made Hermione dislike of the king to grow ten fold, how could anyone threatened another being with this place. Hermione knew no matter what she would have to save Harry from this cruel king even if it meant her life.

As they reached more solid ground a bridge came into view and more forest behind it, hurrying her pace Hermione all but reached the bridge when something small and furry darted out before her and she gasped when she stopped short of a fox like creature.

It's dark fur was matted and mostly hidden beneath a jacket sporting maroon and gold colours. A large Griffin was embroider across the chest, while the creature turned it's one good eye towards her.

"Be you friend or Foe" a deep voice demanded as Hermione looked at the creature and frowned.

"I need to get to the Castle" Hermione told him as the creatures one good eye lit up and he bounced on the spot.

"Are you on a quest fair lady" the creature asked as Hermione thought before nodding "yes…I need to save my brother" Hermione told him as the creature grinned and made a snortling sound in it's throat.

"Ah… I am the guard of this bridge I am Sir Neville Longbottom and this is… Fang… Fang where are you" Neville screeched before looking around just as Hagrid and Ron joined the pair.

Fang was a large dog cowering beneath the bridge, shaking from head to paw it shook it's head in response to it's masters command.

"Fang I demand you come here now" Neville ordered before the dog crept forward staring at the new trio with fear and suspicion.

"I need to get to the castle… can I get there by the bridge" Hermione asked as Neville nodded proudly before waving a hand towards the ropey bridge.

"Why yes fair maiden you can reach the castle if you travel across the bridge… why it will take you with in distance of the Goblin City" Neville told her as Hermione brighten and smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you" Hermione declared as she went to cross the bridge but Neville jumped in her way causing her to stop and flicker her eyes down to him.

"You cannot cross" Neville ordered as Fang yelped and ducked under the bridge once more cowering.

"But you just said I could get to the castle this way" Hermione pointed out as Neville raised a bushy eyebrow.

"yes but you need my permission to travel across it" Neville pointed out before Ron groaned.

"Let us pass flea bag" Ron ordered as Neville glared at Ron and growled.

"No… I say you can not pass without my permission" Neville snarled before Hagrid stepped forward and towered over the smaller creature huffing as Neville stood his ground.

"I shall conquer your beast and send you on your way" Neville exclaimed before he raced at Hagrid who grunted when the furry beast tackled his legs.

"Mione" Hagrid called looking to Hermione who sighed and hurried over to the pair "is it really necessary for you to do this" Hermione asked as Neville stopped his ascent and looked at her.

"Your beast challenged me" Neville declared as Hermione gave him a look before heaving a sigh.

"His name is Hagrid and he didn't challenge you… he's my friend" Hermione stated as Neville laughed and began his ascent again causing Hermione to roll her eyes and groan.

"I shall best your beast" Neville cried sitting on Hagrid's shoulders hitting the beast with his tiny fists.

"Please Sir Neville could you come down here… Hagrid means you no harm" Hermione pleaded before Hagrid lifted his arms and grabbed hold of Neville and brought him to face him eye to eye.

"Unhand me you beast… this is not a fair tactic" Neville declared as Hermione smirked agreeing that nothing was fair but instead she walked over to them and once again looked to Neville who wriggled in Hagrid's grasp.

"Now really are you two quite done" Hermione demanded as both looked at her before Neville hit Hagrid on the nose which made him grunt and drop the furry creature.

Neville turned and headed for the tree standing beside Hagrid and scurried his way through a hole. Watching the tree Hermione hid the giggle when Neville's head popped out of hole and was stuck there.

"Have you finished now" Hermione asked as Neville thought before he looked at her and nodded.

"I fear I am out done… dare shall I call you my brother in arms Hagrid and will you assist me in escaping this blasted tree" Neville asked as Hagrid nodded and stepped forward helping Neville to climb free from the tree.

Dusting himself down Neville looked to them and smiled at them "You may cross the bridge if you but ask my permission" Neville declared as Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"Sir Neville Longbottom may I pass your bridge" Hermione asked as Neville bowed and nodded.

"You may fair Mione" Neville stated as Hermione winched at her nickname but reframed from correcting him.

Turning the trio began towards the bridge but Hermione halted when she saw how old and well used the bridge truly was.

"Maiden Mione… I wish… that is, may I request your acceptance for me to join your quest, it has been far too long since myself and Fang have seen a battle" Neville stated as Hermione studied him for a moment before nodding and holding her hand out which he shook eagerly.

"I think this will get a lot harder before we reach the castle… so anyone willing to help is more then welcomed" Hermione admitted as Neville puffed his chest out while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Fang we have a quest… Fang come here now" Neville ordered as Fang shook his head but Neville levelled a glare at the dog who whimpered as he followed his master.

"On wards we shall go… do not fear the bridge it is studier then it looks" Neville assured as Hermione gave him a doubtful look before stepping forward and placing the toe of one foot on the bridge. She jerked her foot back when the bridge groaned and she looked to Neville who only wavered slightly in his assurance.

"There is no other way around is there" Hermione asked as Neville thought then shook his head.

"No… well of course there is the bog but most are against that idea" Neville admitted with a shrug as Hermione paled at the idea of smelling like the bog then looked back with determination at the bridge.

Pulling in a deep breath she pushed her foot forward and quickly hurried along the bridge stopping when she was half way across.

Smiling with relief Hermione was about to turn back to the others to assure them everything was ok when the bridge groaned beneath her and then with a snapping sound the bottom sunk into the bog, shrieking Hermione hand shoot up wards just in time to grab the rope above her head and dangle over the bog.

"Mione" the three creatures called out staring in horror as Hermione dangled dangerously above the bog.

Stepping forward Hagrid howled loudly causing Ron and Neville to look up at him with confusion, drawing in another breath Hagrid howled again before Hermione gasped when rocks rose out of the bog to form stepping stones.

As soon as Hagrid finished Hermione was able to jump down onto a rock and smile brightly back at the beast.

"Thanks" she called before hurrying across the other rocks to reach the other side with a soft thud before looking back at the rest of the group.

"Come on" Hermione ordered before she hurried towards the forest feeling more encouraged by the number of the group and Hagrid's power.

Hagrid followed after Hermione each rock sagging under his weight while Neville mounted Fang and forced him to hop from rock to rock with a nervous glance towards the bog while Ron shuffled his feet before he too followed with a niggling feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews... I'm glad you liked this story Tristan Cartier hope it lives up to your expecations... hehe More Draco singing as well as Nearly Headless Nick. Crabb and Goyle will be making an appearance too.


	12. the headless gang

Chapter twelve

Headless gangs

Draco paced once more after he threw another crystal ball at a goblin, his plan would work… he had to bade his time but Hermione was still getting too close now for his nerves to stay clam.

Draco was sure that if he had never seen her determination and courage he would be able to keep both her and Harry in the Underground no matter how far she got. But now after seeing her face the bog and win and her new group he worried that if she did reach the castle he wouldn't be able to offer her anything that would make her stay.

That made his nerves jump even more… he had done everything he could to make sure that never happened but with every passing moment it was becoming an horrible reality.

Yes if he lost Harry it would be a major blow to him… he would offer that boy the whole of the underground making the child his heir but if he lost Hermione. Draco growled as his heart twisted at that notion.

Under the fearful gaze of his goblin's Draco called another crystal ball and focused on Ron instead of Hermione… the little hob goblin would be Draco's way to get to Hermione and make sure she wouldn't make it any further.

* * *

In the labyrinth a lot closer to the castle then Ron would care to admit he ever thought Hermione would get he, Neville, Fang and Hagrid attempted to follow Hermione but with a renewed power she was racing ahead of them.

Ron felt a new emotion swelling up in him, fear that if they lost sight of Hermione she would find more trouble.

He didn't want to name that he could possibly feel compassion to this human girl but ever since she called him her friend he couldn't shake the need to help her and make sure she stayed safe.

"MIONE" Hagrid called as Hermione disappeared through the trees and the rest came to a stop unsure where she went.

Hermione however was unaware that the others had fallen behind it wasn't until a strange clanking sound echoed through out the trees that she understood she was alone.

"Hello" Hermione called before spinning round as sniggers rose up from the shadows, scanning the trees a shiver racked it's way down her spine.

"Ron… Hagrid… sir Neville" Hermione called as she moved forward, her eyes darting from one shadow to another.

A loud laugh made her yell out in surprise before a pale blue figure jumped out before her, he was covered in blue fur with his head hanging crookedly to one side.

"Who are you" Hermione questioned as the creature laughed and bobbed it's head causing Hermione to shudder.

"I'm Nick" "Nearly headless" a high and shrill voice as more blue creatures jumped out of the shadows laughing and pointing at Nick.

"Nearly headless" Hermione questioned as one of the blue creatures looked at her and grinned.

"Course cause his head don't come all the way off" the creature laughed before pulling his own head and throwing it up in the air causing Hermione to flinch backwards.

"yeah he ain't right" another creature called as Hermione spun to stare at him feeling trapped as blue creatures moved around her laughing and pulling limbs off and throwing them up in the air and to each other.

"Stop that" Hermione ordered as the blue creatures looked at her before laughing loudly adding their limbs in different places to where they should be.

"_When the sun goes down (when the sun goes down)  
And the bats are back to bed (and the bats are back)"_

Hermione watched nervously as the creatures danced around her and sang tossing their limbs into the air and catching them. One dragged it's foot against the ground and set fire to a circle which blazed bright blue.

"_The brothers come 'round (the brothers come 'round)  
I get out of my dirty bed (my dirty bed)" _a creature with no legs jumped on Hermione's back causing her to cry out and try to shake the creature loose running forward.

"_I shake my pretty little head (I shake my pretty little head)  
Tap my pretty little feet (tap my pretty little feet)  
Feeling brighter than sunlight (oh)" _the blue creatures all gathered around Hermione who tried to bat them away.

"Hey her head don't come off" one of the creatures squealed as another tried to pull her head off.

"Of course it doesn't" Hermione declared pushing the creatures away from her and attempting to fight her way free of them.

_  
"Louder than thunder (oh)  
Bouncing like a yo-yo, wooh (oh)" _The creatures sang as Hermione ran forward but was stopped by another blue creature that removed it's eyes and swallowed them only to have them pop back into it's sockets.

"_Don't got no problems (no problems)  
Ain't got no suitcase (no suitcase)  
Ain't got no clothes to worry about (no clothes to worry about)  
Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up" _The creatures all danced around Hermione who pushed her way past them heading through a clearing.

"_I just throw in my hand (throw in my hand)  
With the chilliest bunch in the land (in the land)  
They don't look much (oh)  
They sure chilly chilly (oh)  
They positively glow glow, huh (oh)" _Hermione screamed when a hand flew past her face, stopping she saw the hand crawling across the ground. Hermione jumped over and felt dread wash over her when she saw a solid wall coming up fast as she ran.

"hey where you going" a blue creature demanded before Hermione spun round only to scream when a head was throw at her. Looking down in to the creatures eyes she shuddered and throw the head as far as she could.

"Hey you can't be throwing heads that don't belong to you" A creature declared before two stood before Hermione who back away slowly.

"Yeah you can only throws your own head" another one chirped with a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Thems the rules" the one on the right declared causing Hermione to whimper before she screamed as something hit her shoulder. Spinning round she saw a rope hanging down, looking up she almost cried when she saw Ron's head poking over the side "Ron" she called as he beckoned her to climb.

Wasting no time she grabbed the rope and was instantly tugged upwards while the blue creatures all gathered around her feet.

"Where you going… you haven't even taking your head off" one called before blue heads bobbed up beside Hermione as she was pulled up wards.

"You can't go" the all chimed as Hermione pulled her self over the edge and sighed when she saw her new friends waiting for her.

"Oh bog off" Ron ordered as he threw the rope at one of the heads rolling his eyes when he heard a chorus of laughter from below.

"You guys came back for me" Hermione asked looking at them all with tears of gratitude glisten in her eyes.

"Of course we came back for you fair maiden… we have a quest to fulfil" Neville exclaimed as Hagrid nodded giving Hermione a goofy grin.

Blinking tears back Hermione couldn't express in words how she felt, the joy at finding such wonderful friends swelling up in her chest, nodding she tried her hardest not to cry.

"shall we continued" Neville asked as everyone nodded, Hermione thankful for not having her emotions run loose.

The group moved forward unaware they were being watched by two grey eyes that swirled with a storm of emotions.


	13. As the world falls down

Chapter thirteen

As the world falls down

Ron was having trouble keeping up with the group as they wove their way through the darker part of the labyrinth… he was grumbling that even Neville was out distancing him.

"Flea ridden thing" Ron muttered to himself hearing the others get further away, thankfully Hermione would notice he wasn't behind them and wait for him. Feeling a unique and warm feeling swell up in him he was amazed at how nice it was to have a friend who really cared about him.

To be honest Hermione was his first real friend and he liked the feeling that came with it.

Ron came to an abrupt stop when he fell in the shadow of something larger them him, scoffing everything was probably much larger then him. But when he looked up expecting to find either Hagrid or Hermione he was instead shocked and scared to find Draco looking down at him with a smirk.

"Have fun in the bog did we" Draco drawled as Ron gulped staring at Draco with a dry mouth.

"I am amazed by you Ron… I truly am, why your not a coward at all are you" Draco declared as Ron stared up at him.

"Your highness" "I've also been wondering why is it that Hermione has made it this far… surely she should have given up" Draco stated ignoring Ron all together. But suddenly Draco flashed his eyes at him and Ron coward back.

"She got this far because of you Ron… I've been watching" Draco snarled as Ron glanced up at him under his weighty eyebrows.

"She did it all by herself" Ron pleaded as Draco studied him before glaring "maybe… but for a self proclaimed coward you have been eager to help when you can… I'm being to think that perhaps you feel for this human" Draco drawled causing Ron to frown when he saw something akin to jealously flash through the kings face.

"did she call you friend Ron… well you can be her friend and offer her this gift" Draco ordered as he produced a crystal ball. Ron studied him with suspicion and fear, but said nothing.

"you can do that Ron… give her this gift" Draco questioned as he twisted and twirled the ball until it changed into a peach and he held it out to Ron.

"What will 'appen to her" Ron questioned as Draco flashed his eyes at Ron again before chuckling to himself.

"Why care what happens to her… shouldn't you care about what will happen to you if you don't give her this" Draco demanded as Ron slowly took the peach and held it in his hands.

"It won't hurt her will it" Ron asked with genuine concern and guilt while Draco studied the creature.

"No… it won't, it will simply make sure she loses her way" Draco told him bringing confusion to Ron's face at how the kings tone changed.

"Well go on then" Draco dismissed as Ron nodded sombrely and shuffled past the king who watched the creature.

"Oh and Ron" Draco called causing Ron to stop and look at the goblin king once more.

"If she ever does kiss you… I'll turn you into a prince" Draco promised before he grinned cruelly at the creature.

"The prince of the bog" Draco added before laughing dryly causing Ron to gulp and hurry away, clutching the peach in one hand, praying that he could trust the king not to hurt Hermione.

* * *

Hermione rubbed at her stomach which gave another loud rumble, they were hungry and tired but thankfully Hagrid and Neville were still keeping pace. Hermione smiled fondly as she watched the two followed by a shaking fang walked boldly ahead of her, they were true friends and she felt that she could never ask for better ones.

Even Ron… despite her earlier judgement he had proven himself to be a good friend, yes he was scared but he still helped her.

Thinking of the hob goblin Hermione turned and saw him lagging behind again, smiling she slowed her pace until Ron bumped into her and jumped back looking away from her quickly.

Hermione ignored the thought that she saw guilt across his face and instead stood with him for a few moments.

"Have you got any good place to eat around here" Hermione joked as Ron looked at her his eyes wide before he shook his head.

"It was a joke Ron… you can laugh" Hermione ordered as Ron blushed and gave a strangled laugh before shuffling his feet.

"I do have this though" Ron muttered as he produced a peach that looked ripe and full and the most delicious thing Hermione had ever laid her eyes upon.

"That's your Ron… you eat it" Hermione admitted feeling her stomach protest again but Ron shook his head and with a trembling hand offered her the peach.

Smiling brightly at him she took the fruit and studied her new friend closely, yes he was rough and often abrupt but Hermione was sure she could see a true kind soul within him.

"Thank you Ron… I'm glad you're my friend" Hermione admitted before she lifted the peach to her lips and bit into it even as Ron looked up and was about to stop her.

She was right, the peach was delicious the juices were cooling and warming at the same time as they ran down her throat.

But slowly as she chewed the favour changed to something bitter and Hermione's eyes grew wider in alarm.

"This doesn't taste right" Hermione murmured her voice sounding too distant for her liking, the world was swirling and growing dark with every passing second. She could just focus on Ron who was staring at her with guilt and sorrow plastered across his face.

"What- what have you done Ron" Hermione croaked as she stumbled away from the Hob goblin betrayal playing in her eyes. Ron shook his head and blinked back the tears as he watched her slump down against a tree, her eyes closing slowly.

"He said it wouldn't hurt you" Ron declared even pleaded but Hermione simply watched him with hurt then she fell asleep leaving Ron to stare through hot tears at her.

"damn you Draco…and damn me too" Ron bellowed before he quickly turned and ran away leaving Hermione to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The world was full of glitter as Hermione's eyes drifted open… glitter and white snow flakes. Hermione blinked before she rose from her spot, a feeling of expecting to find someone standing there over whelmed her for a moment but soon washed away when music drifted towards her. Glancing down she found her self in a frost blue ball gown, her thick hair was tied in knots and curls that wove around her head.

Lifting a hand she felt tiny diamonds littering her hair, trailing her fingers down her face she felt sprinkles of soft flakes kissing her cheeks and nose. Hermione froze as she heard laughter and singing before she pushed her way forward past heavy drapes before finding herself in a large ice ball room where people wore masks and elegant dancing costumes.

As Hermione spun to take in the whole room watching as the ceiling seemed to show the sky it self, the other dancers and party goers watched her, she came to a stop and tried to hold on to the feeling of need to be somewhere else to be doing something else but she couldn't.

She felt too free and happy to care about anything else then the music and the need to dance.

"_There such a sad love _

_deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel _

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the stars in your eyes" _a soothing and soft voice sang as Hermione spun round again searching the sea of faces for the one person she knew would be there.

Hermione came to a stop when she saw a flash of grey and pale skin, but it was swallowed by a sea of dancers.

"_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart _

_I'll place the moon in your heart" _Hermione pushed her way through the dancers, a small voice pleading for her to escape… not to listen to the hypnotic voice.

Hermione gasped when she saw Draco lower his snake mask, staring amongst a group of women, he stared at her with no hate nor fury instead Hermione could just make out the longing in his eyes.

Turning she felt courage surge up in her, enough to give her the strength to turn away from the Goblin king but not enough for to remember why she should fear him.

"_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you _

_Every thrill has gone _

_Wasn't too much fun at all _

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down" _Hermione struggled against the voice that was luring her backwards, then suddenly she was being lured forward and coming to a stop she saw the King standing in a dark green suit with sliver glittering across the top. His eyes flashed for a moment and Hermione couldn't move. Under his close glaze she felt her self yearning to yield to him.

If he had asked anything of her in that one second she would have gladly given it to him ten times over. But as his eyes travelled over her the spell was broken and she pushed her way through the dancers that seemed to be closing in on her.

The dangers masks became more gruesome and twisted as they moved closer to her, in the distance Hermione heard a bell toll and a flicker of remembrance shot through her but quickly faded away.

She struggled to cling to that feeling while struggling to find a way out of the enchanted hall and the Goblin King.

"_falling _

_(as the world) falling down_

_Falling in love" _Hermione felt a faint brush of delicate but strong fingers against the back of her neck making her stop and shiver, she spun expecting to find Draco there watching her with those stormy eyes but instead she saw a faces of more twisted masks.

"_Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(down) Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down" _Hermione turned only to find her self face to face with Draco, he moved forward causing Hermione to stumble backwards. He slowly lifted his hand as though to touch her face but quickly dropped it and flashed anger at her.

this small vulnerable act was enough to make Hermione stop and face the king head on, he moved swiftly forward and towered over her but Hermione felt no menace from him, she felt none of the fear she felt when she first met him.

Instead for the first time since entering the Labyrinth Hermione felt as both he and her were equals.

"_Falling  
Falling  
Falling_as Draco sang he softly engulfed Hermione in his arms and began to turn her, her mind screaming it's protest but her body ignoring completely. In Draco's arms she felt light and with out a care, in his eyes she saw whole worlds full of magic and dreams.

Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling"

Lifting her chin she saw a new emotion swirl in Draco's eyes as he studied her face, he had offered her a gift… for what she couldn't remember but now she wished she had taken such a gift because she knew that he would grant all her wishes and make real all her dreams.

With a growl deep in his chest Draco tighten his arms around her towering over her once more his lips within inches of her own. The magic swum around them and Hermione felt her head swim with such magic.

"_As the world falls down  
(down) Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love (love)  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love" _Hermione shivered as Draco's eyes seemed to rake their way across her face, a new hunger dancing in his eyes.

Hermione heard another toll frowning as she looked around but Draco spun her once more and slowly the other dancers disappeared before the great hall was empty apart from Hermione and Draco who clung to her tightly. Winching as the fog lifted enough from her mind for her to understand it was comfort she felt in the King's embrace but pain… and something else.

"Everything Hermione you ever dreamed for… everything you wanted" Draco whispered as Hermione snapped her eyes back to his and felt her self falling into his grey eyes. He was beautiful, Hermione couldn't deny that… even if he was cruel he was a beautiful.

"Cruel" Hermione whispered as the word swum around her brain forcing it's way through the fog. Lowering her head in thought she gasped when Draco's bare fingers tucked themselves under her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"Your dreams and Wishes Hermione" he whispered as Hermione blinked blindly at him, dazzling… stunning… breath taking, that was what he was yet he was demanding.

"Demanding" Hermione echoed her last thought staring intently at Draco as though trying to piece together the puzzle that was the Goblin King. Draco met her intense gaze, never wavering in his stare.

"I could give you everything Hermione" Draco whispered causing Hermione to lift her chin once more shivering when his delicious breath washed across her face.

Delicious… yet not what it seemed, something Hermione should remember but couldn't not as the king lowered his lips to hers. The first ripple of magic made every part of Hermione sting then slowly a warming glow spread throughout her body as the king moved his lips gently against hers. Tilting her head to offer better access Hermione snaked her hands up along Draco's arms and laced them around the back of his neck.

Draco's own hands moved to her hair, making it feel like silk against her back. Suddenly another toll echoed throughout the hall and coldness filled Hermione, the kings magical power was waning as he lost himself in the embrace.

Retching her self away she stumbled backwards to see Draco as he truly was… yes he was beautiful and delicious but he was also cruel, wicked and unkind.

"Harry" Hermione breathed before she snapped her eyes towards the same clock Draco had produced in the tunnels and saw she only had an hour left in which to save her brother and beat the king.

Looking back she saw Draco watching her with sadness to which she returned anger, lust and pleading.

The second emotion scared her more then Draco ever could… it scared her enough to turn and flee the great hall, Draco and the small feeling of happiness behind her.

The dancers quickly reappeared causing Hermione to push and shove her way through refusing to look back at the King. But his magic was once more building up, she could feel it even as she pushed her way through the heavy white drapes.

She exploded out into darkness, dressed in her normal clothes her hair no longer feeling like silk and the sense of happiness was shattering as the world around her shattered like a crystal ball.

The world was falling down and as Hermione fell with it she wondered if this was how falling in love truly felt.

* * *

Out of the whole story so far this chapter and the one where Draco sings has been my favourite ones to write... I hope you enjoyed this one :D


	14. the hag

Chapter fourteen

The hag

Hermione awoke to find her self being poked in the back, the world was no longer filled with glitter instead it was filled with dark and dingy objects that loomed over her.

For a moment Hermione thought of glitter and grey eyes but they faded from her memory as she pushed her self to look around the junk yard.

That was what it was a junk yard… broken and discarded objects laid around in large hills. She stumbled forward tripping and catching her feet against things that stuck upwards from the ground.

She should be somewhere else… she was looking for something… someone or maybe some place. Hermione shook her head trying to clear the fog but it hung heavy in her mind.

She came to a stop to catch her breath and her thoughts when a large mound before her spun round and two large eyes stared at her.

"Oh a girl" a shrill voice declared as Hermione winched back from the hag, her dark hair hanging in limp strands while the hulk of junk on her back bobbed as the hag moved forward.

"Hermione" Hermione croaked as the hag stopped for a moment before smiling largely showing her black and broken teeth.

"I'm Pomfrey" the hag declared as Hermione shuddered and held herself back from the grimy hands of Pomfrey.

"I was… I think I was meant to be looking for something" Hermione admitted as the fog swirled again claming hold of her mind. Pomfrey cackled before looking over the junkyard, then looking back at Hermione.

"Of course you were dear… everyone is looking for something in this place" Pomfrey stated as Hermione frowned but still nodded looking around hoping to find something that might push the fog away.

"Why I know what your looking for… right over here" Pomfrey ordered as she shuffled around and began to lurch forward while Hermione stared at her but followed none the less.

Hermione stumbled to a stop before an unhealthy looking door, Pomfrey grinned at Hermione who took a stuttering step forward before Pomfrey snatched at the door handle and twisted it open to reveal Hermione's bedroom. Shocked at seeing something so familiar Hermione walked hypnotised into the room, feeling her self smile as she saw her things.

She didn't even notice when the door closed behind her, instead she rushed forward when she saw Mr. Smokey laying on the floor. Snatching him up she held him tightly to her, her eyes scanning her room… her safe haven.

Sitting slowly on the bed she couldn't help but feel there was something more she was meant to be looking for. A crash from outside forced Hermione to jump then hurry over to the door a small smile lighting her face.

"Dad" Hermione breathed as she snatched the door open to find the junkyard once more filling her vision and Pomfrey lurching into the room.

"Have you found what your looking for… oh I see you found Mr. Smokey… your fond of him aren't you dear… he's your favourite isn't he" Pomfrey questioned as Hermione hugged Mr. Smokey tighter to her.

"Yes he is… thank you" Hermione said feeling like a child still clinging to her teddy bear, child… Hermione furrowed her brow while the hag moved around her room. Something about a child she was meant to remember that wasn't among these childish things.

"Oooh we have Pavitt twins… you were looking for them too wasn't you" Pomfrey declared as she shoved two dolls into Hermione's hands. The fog began to lift as Hermione chanted child over and over again in her mind.

"And Oliver wood the flying man… you can't be without him now can you dear" Pomfrey shoved another doll into her hands as Hermione shook her head.

Something wasn't right… she wasn't home she was some where else.

"The underground" Hermione murmured as the hag busied her self around the room, looking round Hermione saw her vanity and mirror crowed with pictures of her mother.

Her mother had left her… it wasn't fair that her mother left… it wasn't fair that her father could love again.

"Oh see now there's your mirror and jewels" the hag shrill voice broke through Hermione's thoughts pushing the girl over to the mirror and forced her to sit down.

"There's your lipstick… oh you love that don't you" the hag stated as Hermione worked her brow in time with her thoughts.

None of it was fair… wasn't that why she had called him… but who was 'him' Hermione couldn't remember.

"Oh your Griffin pencil case… can't do with out it, lots of pencils in there" The hag exclaimed shoving the pencil case behind Hermione in the chair.

"It's not fair" Hermione whispered as she studied the litter over her vanity surface… the whole was in fact littered with stuff.

"What was that dear" Pomfrey asked but Hermione ignored her taking in account of every object that laid sprawled across her room.

"Oh now you have your dragon slippers…keep your toes warm don't they" Pomfrey declared as she thrust them into Hermione's hands. More objects were placed around Hermione making her feel as though she was being bogged down… bogged… the bog.

There was no stench but everything was just as dark as the bog, Hermione suddenly saw a red book.

"through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way to the castle" Hermione whispered feeling her self being suffocated under the weight of objects surrounding her.

"beyond the Goblin city to take back the… CHILD… that you have stolen" Hermione declared before the fog was lifted completely from her mind and she saw her room for what it truly was.

Childish; a dreamers haven, this wasn't who she was anymore… she wasn't a child but Harry was and she had to save him.

"Can't have too much stuff can we dear… all such lovely stuff" Pomfrey declared as Hermione shook her head.

"Stuff… it's… It's all… just" "It's all yours dear" Pomfrey chirped before Hermione jumped up throwing the objects everywhere.

"It's junk… all of it, it's just junk" Hermione exclaimed as the walls shook with force causing this to fall and shatter. Pomfrey stared in shock at Hermione and backed away, while Hermione tore the pictures from the mirror and tossed more objects on to the floor.

"All of this is just junk" Hermione cried again as the walls began to splinter and tear apart.

"My lady" a voice called from above and Hermione sighed with relief when she saw Neville and Hagrid staring down her.

"Neville… Hagrid" Hermione cried out as the walls tilted and she scurried up one to reach out to her friends who grabbed at her hands and dragged her away from the crumbling room.

Once she was on her own two feet Hermione wrapped her arms around Hagrid then Neville thankful they had found her.

"Oh I'm so happy you found me" Hermione exclaimed as both creatures looked at her and smiled brightly.

"I fear we have lost Ron in our effects to find you my lady" Neville stated as Hermione frowned looking down as memories flooded back.

"he gave the peach… to make me forget… no to make me dream" Hermione declared as both creatures just stared at her.

"The coward" Neville exclaimed as Hermione felt her heart twist and the tears prickle at her eyes.

Yes Ron was a coward but Draco had made him give her that peach.

Another twist of her heart as Draco's image flashed across her mind, his lips against hers… the way he had made her feel so free and happy.

"We haven't got much time… we have to reach the castle" Hermione declared pushing any thoughts of Draco from her mind. All she had to think about was reaching Harry and bringing him home.

"Why my lady look… we are at the gates of the Goblin city itself" Neville stated as he pointed between two mounds of junk to where the sky lightened to show the castle and the Goblin city. She would make it and with a stiff jolt through out her Hermione knew she had to make it no matter what Draco might throw at her next.

"come on" Hermione ordered as the trio began to head towards the castle, Harry and Draco.

* * *

Draco rolled the three crystal balls his hand while staring out across the Goblin city, while he ran a gloved finger across his lips. The sweet taste of Hermione still lingering there, the pressure had not diminished since she had fled him from her dreams.

It had all been for nothing… she was still coming for the child and she was too close now. But Draco smirked as he licked his lips once more and tasted Hermione, perhaps it hadn't been for nothing.

When she came- no thought of if- Draco knew for sure he would offer her the world, his world… he would offer all of him to her.

What worried him was if she would have his world… or even him. He had seen lust in her eyes and fear but lust out weight fear and even without magic that lust had proven itself strong.

He would discover soon enough how strong that lust truly is.

* * *

I forgot to thank BroadwayNightOwl for your review... I'm glad you like it, even though the caps lock scares me... always have... hehe... and you will have to wait until later to find out if Draco and Hermione ever get together.


	15. Goblin City

Chapter fifteen

Goblin City

Hermione, Neville, Hagrid and Fang crept towards the noisy city of the Goblins, Hermione could make out Goblins of all shapes and sizes scurrying around. What worried her was the large group of Goblins all dressed in matching uniforms of dark colours crowed around the water fountain.

"shall we charge the gates my lady" Neville asked as he and Hagrid looked to her waiting for her next move while Fang simply whimpered and stared at Hermione with pleading.

"What just the four of us… Draco has an army waiting down there" Hermione exclaimed as Neville scoffed and puffed his chest out.

"We four are a force to be reckoned with… why we have faced many dangers and bested them" Neville stated as Hermione smiled but said nothing instead went back to looking at the city. Her eyes were drawn with a force too strong for her to fight to the castle. Somewhere deep inside Harry was waiting for her to save him… and Draco was waiting for her.

Harry was all she should focus on… had to focus on.

"How about going over the wall instead of through the gates" Hermione questioned as Neville studied the wall then nodded eagerly with a large smile playing across his face.

"Excellent idea my lady… tally hoe" Neville cried as he sprung forward and charged towards the wall leaving Hermione, Hagrid and Fang to look to each other then Hermione and Hagrid charged after him while Fang whimpered and followed meekly behind.

Hagrid howls were surely not going to go un noticed but it gave them enough time to climb the rocks leading to the top of the wall which they needed, Neville commanded Fang to stay still as Hagrid carried him up the wall.

Hermione stood stunned as she watched the army run around crying out below them, but she pushed past the shock and climbed down the other side of the wall listening with half an ear as Neville commanded Fang to remain brave in the face of danger.

Once on the ground Hermione wove her way around the buildings with the others following closely behind her.

Taking one corner Hermione gulped when she found her self standing before a large group of Goblins standing guard over a cannon.

"She's be there" one of the Goblins shrieked as the others moved the cannon around and loaded a kicking Goblin into it.

"Goyle hit her" the goblin at the fuse end of the cannon ordered before he lit the fuse, gasping Hermione watched with fear as there was a fizzle of sparks then a bang. But before the cannon goblin could hit her something solid tackled her legs and sent her flying to the ground.

With a bang the cannon Goblin hit the wall his legs kicking out from the heavy helmet.

"I hit something yes… no" the goblin called as the rest of the goblins rushed around squabbling among each other.

Hermione rubbed her arm as she sat up only to find Ron laying across her legs, raising her eyebrows she watched the Hob Goblin sit up while Hagrid, Neville and Fang rushed over to them.

"The coward" Neville exclaimed growling at Ron who ducked his head, Hermione simply stood and looked at the goblins.

"oh no… she's looking mad" a goblin shrieked as a smaller goblin was pushed forward with a spiked helmet.

"Crabb hit them" a goblin ordered before Crabb was loaded into the cannon, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her towards a building while Hagrid followed but Neville climbed upon fang and howled.

"Heys they moving" a goblin shrieked before the one loading Crabb dropped him on his foot and hopped around.

"I didn't hit… I didn't hit" Crabb cried out as Ron, Hermione and Hagrid slammed the door shut to the building and Neville pulled his sword from it's sheaf.

"Charge I say" Neville ordered but Fang whimpered at seeing the goblins before turning and running away.

"No fang the other way… the battle is back there" Neville shrieked as he bounced on the dogs back.

Hermione pushing the goblins wooden table against the door while Ron used a large pot to hit a goblin over the head when it attempted to climb through the window.

"Ron… why did you do that" Hermione asked as Ron looked over his shoulder then quickly turned to hit the pot over another Goblin's head. Hagrid groaned as he had to bend down, his shoulders hitting the top wall.

"I didn't want to… but Draco made me give you that peach" Ron admitted his voice filled with guilt and sorrow. Hermione slammed the door shut against a group of goblins hearing them all topple backwards.

"No… why did you save me… why did you come back" Hermione questioned as Ron gave her a look using his hand to push another goblin back hearing 'no fair' screeched from the fallen goblin.

"Because it wasn't right what I did… I couldn't let you get hurt after what I dids to ya" Ron admitted as Hermione smiled at him while Hagrid pushed his head up through the roof and watched the goblins attempting to break into the house.

"he said he wouldn't hurt you… he didn'ts dids he" Ron asked as he bent the pot in half over another goblins head and Hermione turned her face away shoving the backside of a goblin out the door hearing a thud and cry.

"No he didn't… but I thought you were my friend" Hermione stated as Ron sighed picking up a large frying pan making the goblin trying to climb through the window to gulp and shake it's head.

"He's got a frying pan" the goblin shrieked before being hit over the head with said frying pan and being shoved back out.

"You are… you weres… I'm rotten, Draco should send me to the bog" Ron admitted mournfully as Hermione shook her head.

"No he shouldn't… Ron you saved me again" Hermione admitted before Hagrid thumped a goblin on the head as it tried to climb up on the roof.

"Wells if you still want to be my friend… I would likes to help you" Ron admitted as Hermione smiled brightly at him with forgiveness sure she saw that king soul in him all along.

"Of course I'm still your friend… I promised to look out for you didn't I" Hermione admitted as Ron puffed his chest out before he looked at Hagrid "hey big fella… how about calling for rocks" Ron ordered as Hagrid nodded and howled loudly enough to make the ground rumble.

The goblins all stopped looking to each other before rocks of all sizes came flying at them, screeching the goblins all ran for their lives.

Hermione sighed before she looked up at Hagrid and grinned "good job now come down from there we still have to get to the castle" Hermione ordered as Hagrid nodded and climbed down before Hermione looked at Ron and rushed over to him.

Ron grunted when Hermione threw her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm glad to have my friend back" Hermione declared while Ron blushed but didn't push her away.

"Hagrid stuck" Hagrid grumbled as Hermione turned to look at him and smile before jumping to her feet and rushing out of the building only to come to a stop when Neville came to a halting stop on Fang who was wagging his tail feverously, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"My lady why you did miss our great battle… Fang was brave and stood face to face with danger" Neville exclaimed as Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled brightly.

"Wonderful… hurry we have to get to the castle" Hermione ordered as Neville nudged Fang who galloped off sending the smaller creature bouncing up and down with an ow each step it took.

Hermione, Hagrid and Ron quickly raced after them dispatching the dazed goblins that stumbled across their path while Crabb stumbled behind them bashing into walls.

"Heys I's got to hits yous" Crabb cried out before hitting and wall and sending himself flying backwards.

* * *

This is coming to an end soon... but not before I get another chapter with Draco singing in it, do not fear if you wish Hermione and Draco to have a little more interaction that will be coming up.


	16. Within in you

Chapter sixteen

Within you

Draco kicked a scurrying goblin out of his way and he strode out of the throne chamber, Harry was taking as soon as Hermione defeated his goblins to the final room where Draco would face Hermione.

He was cursing himself…his goblins and Hermione, his kingdom would lie in ruin because of that girl and his desire for her.

"Draco" Snape called as the usually stoic and collected fae rushed towards him, his pallid cheeks now flushed.

"She's coming here… she will ruin the kingdom" Snape snapped as Draco glared him misplacing his anger towards his old friend.

"I know… but she will not leave" Draco demanded feeling his belief in that waning and he could see it echoed in Snape's face.

"Why Draco… why do you need her so much, why not send her home" Snape questioned determined to discover what power this human girl held over the most powerful being in the underground.

Draco thought a thousands answers to that question that would ease Snape's worry a little but only one answer came.

"I desire her" Draco scolded himself for saying that but Snape looked with sympathy towards the king.

"your love for her has blinded you to your duties" "Duties… I have fulfilled my duties for over a millennium… I have given everything to this kingdom… I have done everything for this kingdom" Draco snarled as Snape stared at him shocked.

"I've asked for so little… loyalty from my subjects… trust in me" Draco sounded so tired and broken that Snape tried his hardest to keep in mind that soon their world would crumble around them.

"But this madness… this love" "you understand nothing Snape… I have never felt this way since the day of my birth. She has lit something inside of me and I wanted only the briefest moment to touch that… glaze at it before it burnt me, if I had the power to undo this all I would" Draco declared as Snape studied him before sighing resigning himself to his fate.

"You would not your highness… you would not undo bringing her here" Snape admitted causing Draco to stare at him for a moment before lowering his eyes and turning from his friend and advisor.

* * *

Hermione dragged in as much air as she could while she climbed the steps leading to the castle, the rest following her.

She was within distance of the end, Harry would be fine and she would take him home and everything would be back to normal.

Hermione and Harry would live peacefully in their normal world where goblins didn't attempt to hurt at every turn, where doors didn't talk back… where old men didn't sit with large fiery birds upon there heads… blue creatures didn't take their heads off and most of all where there was no bog of eternal stench.

Hermione however pushed the thoughts of what wouldn't be there that she would miss… her friends… Ron with his gruff face but kind soul… Neville with his brave and courageous personality… Hagrid with his gentle giant touch and Fang now seeming bigger and more fearful then ever.

Hermione came to a stop at the top of the stairs biting her lip when she scolded herself for ever thinking she would miss Draco too.

She couldn't and wouldn't miss him… it didn't matter how his eyes made her feel nor how his delicate but strong fingers felt against her nor how his lips sent shivers down her spine.

Turning she saw the rest climb up behind her and stand before the castle, each ready to face what came next. But with a sinking feeling Hermione knew this would be the last time she saw them in the underground.

"I have to go on alone now" Hermione ordered as they all stared at her with confusion, they had all made it this far but Hermione had made that wish alone and she would have to face the king alone.

"But my lady" Neville started but he saw something in Hermione's eyes that made him stop.

"Are you sure" Ron asked as Hermione nodded blinking the tears back trying to hold the sobs inside.

"It's how the story goes… I have to face him alone" Hermione admitted as they all nodded sombrely. Biting back the tears Hermione raced forward and collected Ron and Neville in a bone crushing hug hoping Ron wouldn't mind that his shoulder was being made damp by her tears.

"I love you" Hermione whispered as she pulled back and wrapped her arms around Fangs neck receiving a lick from his rough tongue.

Hermione received a bone crushing hug from Hagrid but she didn't complain instead she found comfort from it.

"I love you all so terribly much" Hermione exclaimed as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"You do" Ron asked as Hermione nodded unable to find her voice any longer as she watched their tears spill forth.

"If you should need us my lady" Neville started as Hermione nodded and smiled brightly at them.

"I'll call" Hermione promised before swiping at the tears before turned from her friends and marched her way into the castle.

* * *

The castle it self held as many twists and turns as the Labyrinth itself held. Hermione hurried her way through the castle taking corners and searching passageways.

She had to find Harry… just had and she was because that how the story ended.

Turning round one corner she came to a sudden halt when she reached the end of an platform her toes hanging dangerously over the side. Stepping back Hermione gasped as she looked around the chamber. It was as filled with stairs… nothing but stairs and platforms.

They twisted as impossible angles and climbed across the ceiling.

Peering over the platform edge she gasped when she saw Draco staring back up at her, she couldn't move back.

"_how you've turned my world, you precious thing_

_You starve and near exhausted me" _Draco sang before he turned and Hermione tried to watch him.

She moved along searching for Draco as he moved along the platforms.

"_everything I've done, I've done for you_

_I move the stars for no one" _Draco sang as he rushed up a set of stairs and turned a corner to appear behind Hermione who gasped as she spun to see him. He walked forward and through her making Hermione spin round and stare at him shocked to see the hate, fear and lust deep in his eyes.

"_you've run so long _

_You've run so far_

_Your eyes can be so cruel _

_Just as I can be so cruel" _he sang as he produced a crystal ball, Hermione watched he twirled in his hand before he threw it across the room where it hit with a click then bounced up the stairs with a ping before landing in Harry's lap.

"Harry" Hermione cried as she turned and hurried away leaving Draco to stare after her, he lifted his hand for a moment as though reaching out for her but he dropped it and turned his eyes away.

"_Though I do believe in you_

_Yes I do" _Draco's voice was grave and filled with sorrow as he watched Hermione rush after her brother always coming up just short of him.

Hermione watched with frustration as Harry crawled up stairs she could reach before hurrying after him.

She watched as he climbed backwards down a set of stairs before hurrying down stairs her self and losing sight of him for a moment.

"_Live without the sunlight _

_Live without your heart beat" _Draco watched from the shadows as Hermione raced after her brother, he lent against a wall exhausted and burnt after having touched that burning fire he had so desired.

"_I, I can't live within you _

_I can't live within you" _Draco sighed as he turned his eyes away from Hermione feeling the loss already building up within him.

"_I, I can't live within you" _Draco half sang half whispered to Hermione as she arrived at the edge of a platform seeing Harry just below her.

"Harry" Hermione called as the baby turned his green eyes to her and Hermione bit her lip, looking around her she took a wavering breath and stepped back. Summoning up all the courage she could she pushed her self forward and leapt from the platform hoping to reach her brother.

She hit thin air and began to fall… she was falling… falling… falling

* * *


	17. You have no power over me

Chapter seventeen

You have no power over me

To a stop on solid ground Hermione found her self outside of the castle. She spun looking for Harry trying hard to find him.

"Hermione" Draco called as Hermione spun to face him, her eyes widening as she took in his silver outfit, his sliver cape bellowing out behind him. Green stitching adorned his shirt and tights while his silver boots seemed to be made of snake skin.

"Hermione what did you think would happen if you got Harry… did you think things would change, that everything would be ok" Draco demanded as Hermione stared at him, troubled by the new emotions swirling in his eyes.

"Hermione just go home… go back to your room and play with your toys and costumers and forgot about the child" Draco ordered as Hermione shook her head not in defiance but in a futile attempt to make him understand.

"I can't do that… do you understand" Hermione declared as Draco narrowed his eyes at her flashing some deep passion at her.

"What a pity… I could have given you all your dreams all your wishes" Draco admitted.

She couldn't see the man who had held her and kissed her anymore, instead she saw only the Goblin King who granted wishes and stole children and turned them into goblins forever.

"Give me the child" Hermione ordered as Draco flashed his grey eyes at her and took a step forward stunned when she didn't flinch back.

"Hermione beware I have been generous up till now. I can be cruel" Draco declared as Hermione smirked and gave him a look.

"What have you done that has been so generous" Hermione demanded as Draco flashed his eyes at her again and glared with hate, anger and lust.

"EVERYTHING!" Draco snarled no longer surprised when Hermione didn't flinch back in fear of him.

"Everything that you have wanted I have done. You wished for the child to be taken away. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you!… I'm tired to trying to live up to expectations. Isn't that generous?" Draco questioned feeling the energy pour from him.

He had been willing to give her anything she wanted all she had but to understand that… and now she had ruined everything.

"I have asked so little and offered so much" Draco admitted as he studied Hermione who was furrowing her brow in thought.

"I have offered you all your dreams… your wishes and all I ask is that you just fear me, love me, do as I say and I would be your slave" Draco told her as Hermione looked at him and saw him for just a man.

Yes he could offer all that he promised… but that was all, he could only offer.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child you have stolen" Hermione stated taking a step forward seeing fear and hurt run across Draco's face.

"For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great" Hermione declared lifting her chin watching as Draco's face fell.

"Hermione" he warned and pleaded while Hermione held back the tears as she watched all the power she thought he had over her fade away.

Screwing her eyes close she didn't want to see Draco's face as she uttered the words that would break the spell.

"For you have no power over me" she whispered as a tear escaped and fell to the ground which began to rumble and tear apart.

Hermione didn't have a chance to scream as she fell, the castle, labyrinth and the king fading from her vision.

* * *

Snapping her head up Hermione looked around her to find herself back in her room, it was no longer torn apart. It was just how she left it. Jumping up she ran towards the door and into the master room.

Relief flooded through out her when she found the light switch and it worked, stealing a breath she hurried over to the crib to find Harry fast asleep. Smiling down at him she brushed some raven hair from his forehead.

Looking over to the bed she found Mr. Smokey laying where she had placed before she had made that fateful wish.

She collected him and pulling the blanket back she tucked the teddy in the bed and tucked Harry back up.

"I think he belongs to you now Harry" Hermione whispered before bending over the bars and placing a kiss against his head.

Leaving one lingering look over her brother she smiled and turned the lights out and walked back into her room.

Sighing she closed the door and took in all of her earthly possessions, noting that come morning she the room would be devoid of many of the items.

Slumping down at the vanity see was shocked to find her self unscathed but her encounter in the underground.

She could pass it off as a dream… surely no one would know but she couldn't forget her friends.

She doubted Harry would remember any of this when he was older and even if he did it would be nothing more then fragments of a dream. Separation and loneliness filled her heart and made her heart water, she would be alone forever more… a curse of the labyrinth Hermione summarised scanning her face.

"Hermione" a whispered voice called as Hermione spun round excitedly expecting to find Ron sitting on her bed.

Instead with a sinking sadness she saw her room empty and herself alone, turning back with down cast eyes she failed to see the small flurry of activity as Ron moved to look at her.

"Hermione" Ron called causing Hermione to snap her head up and grin brightly at the hob goblin.

"Ron" Hermione called tears of joy clouding her eyes just as Fang jumped on to her bed followed by Neville and Hagrid.

"You came back" Hermione exclaimed as the creatures all grinned at her.

"Why of course my fair lady" Neville declared as Hermione took in each of their faces hoping to etch them in to her mind.

"We've always been there with you Hermione" Ron admitted as Hermione nodded feeling her heart swell.

"But we must say goodbye Lady Mione" Neville stated as they all nodded sorrowful and Hermione swallowed hard against the lump in her throat.

"Yes goodbye" Ron agreed as tears speckled his cheeks and Hermione felt her lower lip tremble.

"Goodbye Mione" Hagrid rumbled as his chin fell into his chest and Hermione scanned their faces once more.

Trying to hold on to them for as long as she could.

"Should you need us" "yes if you should ever need us my lady" Neville agreed as Ron looked at her.

"Just call us" Ron told her as Hermione smiled sadly and nodded, tears breaking free from her eyes.

"But I do need you… all of you, I will always need you" Hermione declared looking at them with pleading.

"You do" Ron asked his face brightening up and Hermione nodded trying to make them understand that she never wanted to feel alone again.

"Then why didn't you just say" Ron exclaimed from behind Hermione who spun round to find her whole room filled with creatures from the underground all jumping and bobbing around. Amongst them where her friends whom she threw her self at and hugged as tightly as she could hoping to hold on to them forever.

Laughter rose up as goblins studied the new objects and her friends threw paper confetti in the air.

"Why I do say is anyone up for a game of snapping cards" Neville yelled before a chorus of cheers erupted.

None within the room knew that as they moved, cheered and laughed they were all under the watchful gaze of a snowy white owl, who for several minutes watched Hermione closely before hooting and flying away leaving the new formed friends to have their night in peace.

* * *

Only two more chapters to go... thanks for my reviews... i hope everyone enjoyed this.


	18. 13 years later

Chapter eighteen

13 years later

The bright afternoon brought about birds, grasshoppers and other delightful creatures as a curly haired woman sat in a pristine living room. The bone china sitting delicately in her hand while the almost pristine woman across from her watched her closely.

Hermione Granger now sporting the more adult and womanly age of 30 years old thought she was nothing of the former young woman who lived here ten years ago. Yes she dreamed and yes she was still over protective of Harry but she no longer clung to her childhood nor did she exclaim everything was unfair.

It came with adulthood the knowledge that life was unfair.

"So how goes your job at the… library" Mrs Granger questioned her now lined face wrinkled even more as she searched her memory half heartedly for her step daughters job. And with as much heart as her step mother Hermione smiled tightly and set the china down.

"I work at a book shop… and it's going quiet well, it gives me plenty of time to finish my novel, it should be up for printing within the month" Hermione returned a civil toned reply. Neither women had grown any closer after Hermione and Harry's trip to the underground, if anything the pair had grown further apart.

Mrs Granger soon resented the notion of Hermione's change of heart concerning her younger brother even more so when Harry soon became attached to Hermione in a way he never was or will be with his mother.

"Oh your little fantasy novel… are you still clinging to that dream" Mrs granger questioned as Hermione balled her fist and bit back the retort that would wipe the smirk from her step mothers face.

But before any rash words could be spoken the front door burst inwards and a lankly thirteen year old raven haired boy raced in, skidding to a stop when he saw with fear his mother and sister sitting opposite each other.

He knew from past experience that if the snide remarks from his mother hadn't started they soon would.

"Harry dear really must you burst into the house like that… your likely to break something" Mrs Granger scolded as Harry flashed his mother an apologetic look before beaming at Hermione who was watching him with expectance.

"I'm in Hermione" Harry bellowed as his mother rolled her eyes but Hermione jumped to her feet knocking the table slightly spilling tea over it. She raced around to her brother and threw her arms around him.

"He got into Hogwarts dear" James stated as Mrs Granger stood and nodded sharply glaring at the tea stain on her table.

"I gathered that… I'm going to get a cloth for that mess" Mrs Granger said coolly before walking out of the room before Harry pulled back from Hermione.

"come look at my bike Hermione" Harry ordered dragging his sister behind him stopping long enough for James to chuckle and press a kiss to his daughters head.

As soon as the pair were outside Hermione took a deep breath never really remembering how stifling the air inside the house could become when it was just her and her step mother.

"It's a firebolt Hermione" Harry exclaimed as he rushed over to his fire red bike leaning against the fence. Hermione smiled and nodded watching with bemusement as Harry grabbed a rag from the ground and began to polish his firebolt.

"Will you take it to Hogwarts with you" Hermione asked as she stood by her brother shoulder to near shoulder. He nodded eagerly causing Hermione to chuckle before she stared at the bike but never really seeing it.

Harry looked at her and stopped the moment he saw that far away look playing across his sisters face. It had became a look he always knew when she was feeling especially blue or lonely.

She was thinking about her friends from the underground and though neither mentioned it Harry knew that Hermione was thinking about the Goblin King also.

Over the years Harry was only aware of three men who passed through Hermione's life romantically. There was her first boyfriend when she went to university, something Krum but he didn't last and Harry wondered if he was her first true love… but he knew he wasn't.

Then there was another guy called David or maybe it was Dick Harry didn't remember because that one didn't last long at all.

It was only the third one that last the longest… and Harry understood better with that one then any of the others that Hermione was still pining for her first true love.

William Summers was blonde haired and had dazzling blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, he also had a cruel face.

He wasn't a cruel man, in fact he was rather nice… he was so nice that Hermione almost married him but a month before the wedding Harry heard his sister sobbing her heart out to her father declaring she didn't love him.

Harry knew then that Hermione's true love was none other then the creature that had stolen him all of those thirteen years ago.

They didn't speak much about the underground, they didn't have to… it had become their secret. At first Harry was sure it was some childish nightmare that would visit him each night but when he was six years old as a thunder storm rolled across the sleepy town he crept into Hermione's room where he found her talking to three creatures.

After that night he remembered it all… and he understood why Hermione was so overprotective of him.

"Your thinking about them aren't you" Harry stated as Hermione snapped her head towards him and frowned.

"Who" she questioned as Harry gave her a look and she simply laughed and sat down on a wooden chair.

"Yeah… with you going away to school I'll get lonely and I was just thinking it's been so long since I've spoken to them" Hermione admitted as Harry nodded dropping the rag to the ground once more and turning to his sister.

"Do you ever… you know" Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet causing Hermione to smirk as she thought how he looked like Ron doing that.

"What Harry" Hermione asked as Harry looked at her his emerald green eyes studying her face waiting for her reaction.

"Do you ever think about HIM" Harry questioned as Hermione's face flushed for a moment then blanked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Who" Hermione questioned trying hard to keep her emotions in check as she knew who Harry was referring to, Harry simply rolled his eyes and gave her a look.

"Draco… the Goblin King" Harry told her as Hermione flashed her cinnamon eyes at him then quickly looked away not even having to bother lying to him.

"No" but she still did, she knew how smart Harry was at times he could be sly but for the most part he was truly smart.

"You miss them" Harry stated as Hermione nodded looking to the ground before meeting Harry's eyes and he saw how aged she truly was.

She was beautiful not that he would ever dare think to say that to her but she was, and she was determined and strong.

Harry understood how the king could fall in love… but what Harry couldn't understand was even looking so tired and unhappy Hermione couldn't accept that maybe she could go back to the underground.

Because as much as Hermione was still pining for the king Harry knew the king was pining just as much probably more for her.

Ron had told him so, of course neither Harry nor Ron would tell Hermione about that talk but it was true.

The kingdom hadn't fell the way they imagined but it was still rocked, the labyrinth no longer posed a fearful threat to those who lived within the underground.

It seemed to Ron the only broken and ruined thing in the underground was their Fae ruler, he was no longer cruel and fearsome as he once was but nor was he kind or gentle… Ron had simply described him as there.

Hermione had left a simple surface mark on the Labyrinth but she had left a deep and bleeding mark upon the king and watching her now Harry was sure that the king had left his own mark upon Hermione's heart.

"You ever think that maybe… I don't know that maybe things could have been different… if you had stayed" Harry asked as Hermione shook her head meeting his eyes with determination.

"No I had to bring you home Harry… after I wish… after what I did I couldn't leave you in that place" Hermione told him firmly flashing hurt and guilt at him.

He knew that she loved him, knew that it was her duty to bring him home and for that he was grateful.

But he also felt guilty because he couldn't help but think she could have been more happy in the underground then here with him.

"Look Harry… I know that I may not always be happy, but I am grateful… I did something so stupid and I paid for that and when we came back I knew I had to grow up" Hermione admitted trying to sound firm but her voice wavering.

"Besides what girl of 17 knows anything about being a queen… and would you really like being a goblin forever" Hermione asked trying to keep it light but Harry saw the longing in her eyes long enough to understand with heartbreaking realization of what he had to do.

For thirteen years he had the most wonderful sister… who gave up the greatest gift of having her dreams and wishes granted for him.

And he would always have a sister no matter where she went or how far.

"You talk to them don't you… Ron, Neville and Hagrid right, through the mirror" Harry asked as Hermione furrowed her brow but still nodded.

"And anyone in the underground can talk to someone here if they know how to right" Harry asked as Hermione nodded again still confused.

"One of the guys could show us how to do it right" Harry asked before realisation hit Hermione and she gave him a firm look.

"Harry" Hermione warned as Harry held a hand up to silence her and to voice his plan as best as he could.

"I'm just asking perhaps we could do it from here" Harry stated as Hermione shook her head and looked away.

"Why didn't you stay Hermione… you could have sent me back" Harry asked as Hermione was shocked at how older Harry sounded then.

"because I couldn't… look Harry you have to understand that I was still a child when I went into the labyrinth but I grew up when I came out and grown ups don't do things like run away to a goblin castle" Hermione admitted truthfully as Harry nodded but returned her firm look with one of his own.

"But you wouldn't be running away Hermione" Harry pointed out as Hermione swallowed hard and stood.

"Because I can't… it's not fair but it's the truth" Hermione admitted in a whisper while Harry stared at her with sorrow.

"And the truth hurts like hell" Harry stated as Hermione nodded turning away from him to hide her tears.

"I better be going Harry… I used up all my civility with your mum" Hermione declared as she turned to her brother with a false smile.

Harry nodded before he hugged Hermione tightly causing her to frown and wrap her own arms around him.

"Goodbye Hermione" Harry whispered as he felt Hermione stiffen in his arms then she relaxed and squeezed him harder. They didn't speak about what they thought was about to happen, they didn't truly understand what was about to happen but something told each of them that this might be the last time they could ever hug again.

"Phone me later ok" Hermione ordered as Harry nodded before they both parted as Hermione was sadden by the tears prickling at her brother's eyes. Later after James had questioned Harry over how sad he looked and long after he finished his talk with Hermione Harry would wake to a thunder storm none knew was coming and he would glance out the window to see a snowy white owl watching him before flying away.

* * *

However Hermione had a different evening all together, after hanging up from her talk with Harry she busied her self around her flat. she had received an email confirming that her new novel was to be published at the end of the month and that it would no doubt be a raving hit.

Other then that she took to clearing her one bedroom flat, putting things in there rightful place… she even refused to look in the mirrors while she cleaned.

It wasn't until she laid stretched out on her bed that she allowed her self to think over what Harry had said.

She did miss them… Ron, Neville, Hagrid and the many others she had come to befriend over the years.

But deep in her heart she missed Draco most of all, she wished more then anything to see his face one more time, to feel his arms around her and to feel his lips pressed against hers.

But for fear of listening Goblins she refused to say those words out loud, she couldn't face the fact that she had hurt the king more then she was already imagining.

She wondered if the king even understand a broken heart or the pain she saw in his eyes was real or something she had created as she dreamed of him.

"I wish" Hermione bit herself off turning over, she no longer wished because the things she really wanted was out of her reach.

Before Hermione could think any more on the matter the door bell rang and she furrowed her brow at the time. Surely no one would be calling at this hour and not intend to be glared at by her.

None the less she rose from her bed and padded her way to the door, sighing she reached for the door and pulled it open only to gasp and almost slam it shut again when she saw who was standing there.

Dressed in a deep green suit and a sliver shirt was none other then the Goblin King himself. He hadn't aged a day since she left him, he was still beautiful and magical.

He no longer looked as cruel as he once did to her, but he didn't look kind either his face was emotionless as his grey eyes took in Hermione as she now was.

But she didn't see surprise at her changes… it was almost like he knew what she had looked like and only had but to see her in the flesh to understand it.

"hello Hermione" he greeted in a cool voice but Hermione found her mouth had grown dry and her tongue scratching at her lips.

Smirking he lent against her door frame assured he had left her breathless, which was more then enough for Hermione to find her voice again and snap straighter.

"Harry's too old for you to be stealing" Hermione snapped as Draco flashed his eyes at her and he once more became the Goblin King he once was. Hermione saw a fire burning brightly now in his eyes and she stepped back fearing to be burnt.

"And you are far to old to try and stop me" Draco retorted as Hermione glared at him clutching at the door… not knowing wither she wanted to slap him or grab him.

"Thirteen years have passed Hermione… I surely would have taken the child when you left for university" Draco admitted in a softer voice causing Hermione to shiver at the thought. Then she frowned, how had he known she had gone to university… unless he had been watching her.

Keeping her emotions in check she simply looked at him and smirked her self.

"Have you been watching me" Hermione asked as Draco blushed but didn't look away from her.

"I offered you the world and you threw it back in my face… I wanted my revenge. I had every right to watch you" Draco declared as Hermione sighed and felt exhausted at the game they were now playing.

"So is that what you want… your revenge, because I refused you caused you pain or even embarrassment… what will it be goblin king the bog or perhaps the dark chamber where you will forget about me" Hermione asked as Draco stood up straight still towering over her.

"What do you know of pain… I have lived longer then you could have imagined and never been refused" Draco snarled as Hermione lifted her chin and glared at him.

"Even the greatest fall" Hermione snapped as Draco stepped forward glaring at her.

"I offered you the world… everything you ever wanted and I asked for so little in return" Draco snapped as Hermione glowered at him.

"Ask for so little… you wanted me to leave my brother to become a Goblin… for me to leave my family… that is not so little" Hermione snapped back as Draco soften his eyes as he breathed in her scent. His grey eyes flickering to her lips that so long ago he had tasted.

"An unfair trade in your eyes" Draco whispered as Hermione smirked keeping her eyes directed at his.

"Unfair… and what would you have for a comparison" Hermione questioned as Draco glared at her for a moment then soften his face.

"You could have sent your brother back… he would have been safe… all I ever asked of YOU was for you just to fear me, love me, do as I say and I would have been your slave" Draco reminded her as Hermione felt her heart twist.

She wanted to scold herself for being so foolish but what 17 year knew of love and being a queen… well she didn't, all she knew of was blind loyalty and duty.

But now her duty to protect her brother was fulfilled, now she had but only one duty and that was to her self.

"I couldn't… don't you understand I couldn't fear you or do as you said because you have no power over me" Hermione stated as she stepped an inch forward while Draco's eyes widen in understanding.

"could you love me" Draco asked as Hermione chewed her lip studying his face trying to find some doubt… some reason to turn away and lead a normal life alone and unhappy.

But she instead nodded breathing in the scent of his magic and being.

"I could have" she said as Draco slumped a little before Hermione lifted a hand to his face and smiled gently at him.

"I still do… your only power over me goblin king was your love for me" Hermione stated as Draco smiled at her finally showing relief.

"Would you take the world if offered it" Draco whispered as Hermione laughed lightly caressing his face with her thumb.

"Only if you were by my side… only if you were in my world" Hermione ordered as Draco puffed his chest out then lowered his lips to hers. Hermione shivered as Draco wrapped his arms around her only tightening them when she tilted her head and press against him.

Hermione couldn't help but smile when she felt the magic buzz through her, it didn't sting as it once did and it wasn't the only thing that was warming her. The fire that burned within Draco was now burning within her.

Pulling back for a breath Draco clung to Hermione making her giggle at his possessiveness.

"I wish for you to never leave me" Draco ordered as a hand went to Hermione's hair making it feel like silk against her neck.

"Be careful… the goblin queen may hear you and grant your wish" Hermione teased causing Draco to laugh and press a swift kiss to her swollen lips.

"I hope she does" Draco whispered as Hermione lanced her fingers behind his neck hanging on to him.

"Then I will grant your wish my king" Hermione promised as Draco grinned and reclaimed her lips, using his magic to return with his soon to be queen back to the underground just as the storm reached its end.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Since the dawn of time their has been a goblin king in the underground… for the past millennium that title had laid upon the shoulders of Draco.

He was once a cruel and unkind king… many feared him, until he allowed a seventeen year old girl to enter his labyrinth and beat him.

For thirteen years the king was neither cruel nor unkind he was just existing… never leaving his castle, never threatening his subjects nor speaking to them.

His trusted and oldest friend Snape feared that the girl had ruined only the king after that fateful night. For only he could see how broken hearted the king truly was, he had seen the king watching as the girl aged.

His hopes were dashed when the only emotion he saw in his king was jealously as she nearly wed some mortal man but then the king returned to his emotionless state when the girl refused the marriage.

All of the creatures that dwelled within the underground feared that their world would crumble soon. But none should have feared because a thirteen year old boy made one wish that would change everything.

The boy who would have been heir to the underground wished to the goblin king that his sister would be happy. The king watched and waited until one night he left the castle and the labyrinth.

When he returned he had brought back with him his true love and all was mended.

Many millenniums would pass as the goblin king Draco and his goblin queen Hermione ruled over the underground, their marriage could never be called prefect they still loved each other with determination, passion and loyalty that none could doubt theirs would never be a happy ending.

The king and queen produced three children; Sirius, Remus and Rose all loved and cherished by their parents.

The goblins were amazed at how even when children were wished away the queen would look sharply at her husband and he would never take a child, when he failed to take the child he was rewarded with a gentle smile and loving caress of his face and that it seemed was enough for the king.

Because as he had promised… as long as she loved him he would be her slave.

The end


End file.
